


Barking Mad

by SpicyWolfsbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comedy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marauders era, Masturbation, Nudity, Swearing, drunk sirius, handjob, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolfsbane/pseuds/SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is drunk. And eager to have babies with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a multi-chapter story in english. It will have nine chapters and an epilogue. It's also my first time writing Wolfstar. I'd like to dedicate this story to the greatest and most talented fanfiction author that I know: A Sirius Crush on Moony. She was the one that made me love Blackcest and reading her stories is one of my favorite ways to spend my free time. Hannah, I know this is your favorite HP pairing and I hope you like it ^^ I also would like to thank a lot to my awesome beta reader, Dani (tumblr: danihabisky).

When he decided to escort Sirius to Madam Pomfrey he was sure Sirius was pretty much drunk. He was constantly stumbling on the hem of his cloak, and Remus was sure they would get caught by Filch. James would be mad beyond belief if Filch confiscated his invisibility cloak, but it was all his fault. He was the one who smuggled alcohol to the dorms. He was the one encouraging Sirius to drink more and more and more.

Obviously he won't be there for Sirius when he starts crying and becoming emotional, speaking about how his family hates him. James won't be there when Sirius would be hovering over the toilet, throwing his guts up, holding his hair while he vomits. He won't have to force Sirius to take a bath, fighting with him to prevent him from dragging Remus inside the bathtub. He won't have to make Sirius brush his teeth while he is almost gagging on the toothpaste because he can't stop laughing. He won't have to be there to dress Sirius when he is trying to run down to the common room at 2AM naked.

No, James will only get Sirius drunk. And Remus will have to babysit his drunken friend.

It was 3AM when he started to listen to Sirius' grunts. He immediately got out of his bed and rushed to Sirius' four-posted bed, moving away the curtains. Sirius was fidgeting, writhing, with his hands on his forehead.

"Sirius?"

"Moony" he cried out his name in a painful moan "It hurts".

"What hurts?" Remus touched Sirius' temple, trying to see if he had a fever.

"My head. It's like it's going to explode".

"You drank too much, Padfoot" he tried to smile reassuringly, caressing Sirius black locks "I think I have an invigorating potion here".

"Moony, don't leave me" Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist, but his grip was weak, he was sleepy and a little dizzy.

"I need to get the potion, I'll be fast, don't worry".

"Mooooony".

"Hold on, Sirius".

Rushing to his trunk as fast as he could, taking care to not wake up anyone (bloody James was snoring), Remus looked for the potion. He moved some books and clothes, trying to find the vial.

"Moony, I'm dying..."

"No, you're not. Hold on, Sirius!"

"It's hurting, I'm dying" Sirius whimpered "Moony, save me…"

"Can you stop it? You're going to wake everybody!"

"Don't scream at me…"

"I'm not screaming" Remus sighed, annoyed "For Godric's sake, Sirius".

"You hate me... Everyone hates me..."

And he heard a sob. And another sob. And another.

Dammit.

Trying to find the vial as quick as he could, Remus was cluttering the content of his trunk. Finally, he grabbed the vial, rushing to Sirius. He was crying, face buried in his pillow.

"Stop it" Remus hisses, impatiently "C'mon, Sirius".

"Lemme die here" he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Remus rolled his eyes, caressing Sirius' back.

"Padfoot, I found the potion" he tried to sound as calm as possible "You need to drink it".

"I don't want to".

"And what do you want then?"

"I want to die. I'm a failure".

"Stop it".

"Go away".

"Sirius, you have to dr-"

"I'm telling you to go away".

"You woke me up at 3AM for nothing? Drink this potion now".

"No".

"Drink it".

"I don't want to".

"Sirius!"

"I won't!"

"You don't have to want anything!" Remus put the vial on Sirius' bedside table, climbing on him "You're going to do what I'm telling you to do!"

With all his strength, Remus tried to roll Sirius' body, in a way that his back was pressing against the mattress and his face was turned up to him. Sirius' eyes were red.

"Don't hit me".

"I won't hit you, as much as you deserve me to do so!" he hissed, taking the vial "Drink it".

Sirius took the vial with the green liquid, lifting it to his face as he tried to smell it spilling drops onto to his shirt. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't smell good".

"Drink it".

"But it stinks!"

"Drink it".

"It looks like elf's piss".

"Drink this shit now, Sirius!"

"Don't scream at me, Moony!"

"I'm not screaming!" Remus sighed, running his hands through his hair "Drink it. It will make you feel better".

"But if it has a bad smell it probably has a bad taste".

"So?"

"I don't want to drink something that tastes bad. I have a sensitive palate".

"You filled yourself with that damn firewhisky, it doesn't smell good either!"

"That does smell good. I can prove it to you. Do you want some?"

"I should go back to my bed and let you die here".

"Don't do that".

"Puppy eyes won't help you. Now drink it".

"You're such a bad friend, Moony... James would never treat me like this".

"You're feeling bad because of James!" Remus complained, getting anger "I really should let you die here. Alone!" He tried to leave, but Sirius grabbed his waist, spilling more of the potion onto the mattress "This is my last vial, take care of it!"

"Sorry".

"Drink, Sirius".

"Ask me properly".

"Hm?" he frowned.

"Say 'please, drink it, Padfoot".

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am" he giggled "What an old pun, Moony".

"Drink it now. Before I force you to do so!"

"Please, show some manners. I'm not a stranger. Don't treat me like one".

"Do you really feel that bad? Because you're looking pretty good for someone who's hungover".

"I'm dying".

"I see".

"I just want you to be nice to me. No one is nice to me. No one loves me" he whimpered, tears coming to his eyes "Do you love me, Moony?"

"Sirius, please, drink it. I'm tired, I need to sleep. We have class with Binns before breakfast".

"I'm a waste of space. Go back to your bed, I won't waste your time any longer".

Remus sighed, feeling his own head aching. He looked down at Sirius and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. And those bloody puppy eyes. Breathing deeply, he wiped Sirius' tears, trying to calm himself. He needed patience to deal with him.

"I love you, Padfoot" he tried to smile "Now drink it, please".

Sirius nodded, pouring the content of the vial down his throat. He coughed a bit, handling the vial back to Remus.

"So?"

"Elf's piss" he made a grimace and Remus grinned "It will help, right?"

"Yes, it will".

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Do you shave your legs?".

"Hm?" Remus frowned, confused.

"You have pretty nice legs" Sirius was looking concentrated, staring at Remus' thighs as Remus was still almost sitting on his chest "Girly legs, I must say".

"You dork!" Remus rolled his eyes, trying to go off of Sirius. But Sirius grabbed him again "What?"

"Stay".

"I can't stay sitting on you, you're not a chair!"

"But I'm comfy".

"Sirius..."

"I don't want to be alone".

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of the dark".

"No, you're not".

"I am".

"You're not. You never were".

"But now I am".

"We have table lamps! You're pissing me off".

"Sorry".

"No more puppy eyes" Remus glared at him "You're blackmailing me".

"I'm not".

"So why the puppy eyes?"

"I'm a puppy" Sirius shrugged.

"You're an old stray dog".

"I can be whatever you want me to be".

Remus couldn't avoid a chuckle. He smiled at Sirius.

"You're ridiculous".

"Don't go away. I'm feeling lonely".

"I'm right next to you. On my bed".

"It's not the same thing" he whimpered "James would do that for me".

"James is snoring like a troll! He got you drunk, and he didn't take care of you! You're an ungrateful prat!"

"Don't yell at me".

"I'm not... Whatever, Sirius. I will stay here. But just until you fall asleep. Now let me go, I won't keep sitting on you".

Sirius nodded and moved away to make some space for Remus to lay down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Remus' chest. And then tangled one of his legs on Remus' legs. When he hid his face on Remus' neck he heard his friend sighing.

"What?"

"You don't have any notion of personal space".

"I'm stupid, you're the smart one".

"Stop the nonsense, Sirius".

"You smell good, Moony".

"Thank you" he grinned, massaging his forehead with his thumb. The lack of sleep was ruining him.

"You smell really good".

"I'm flattered, Sirius".

"I can drink from you".

"Hm?" he frowned, trying to look at Sirius.

"I say I can drink from you".

"I'm not deaf. What do you mean?"

"You smell good so, uh, you should taste good as well".


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I must say that I loved to write this story and I'm eager to receive some reviews too ^^

"God, what have you drank?"

"Firewhiskey" Sirius giggled, looking tipsy.

"Are you sure you just drank firewhiskey? Nothing more? None hallucinogen?"

"Nooope" he grinned "I think I'll tattoo you on my butt".

"What the fuck, Sirius?" he tried to sound shocked, but it was too damn funny. Especially with such a concentrated look on Sirius face.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm not joking".

"You're going to tattoo me on your ass?" He was trying his best to not laugh out loud.

"Yeah, pretty much. Your face on one buttock, the moon on the other" he explained, seriously "I thought I could tattoo a wolf on my dic-".

"Ok, I got it" Remus bit his lip, trying to contain himself. But it was too hilarious. Covering his mouth with one hand, he let out a laugh. He could feel Sirius giggling, clutching on him tightly. Remus let one of his hands slide to Sirius hair, caressing him.

"You're one of a kind, Sirius".

Sirius smiled, happily.

They rested for some minutes, listening to each other's breaths. Remus had his eyes closed, feeling his body relaxing. He could sleep there easily.

"Moony?".

"Hm?"

"I should be a bitch".

"Excuse me?"

"A bitch. Instead of a dog".

"Why?" He asked with his eyes still closed, Remus was smiling. A drunken Sirius was something hilarious.

"So we could have babies".

"We could what?" he frowned, turning his body to Sirius.

"Babies. Beautiful puppies" Sirius smiled dreamily, turning his body to Remus as well "You're the wolf, I'm the bitch".

"Why do you w-"

"They could have your intelligence. And my fabulous hair".

"You're insane".

"Is there someone else with better hair than mine, Remus Lupin?".

"No" he chuckled "The baby issue. We can't have babies, Sirius".

"That's why I told you I should be a bitch. It's obvious we can't have babies" Sirius rolled his eyes "Don't be an idiot, Remus".

"Okay" Remus suppressed a laugh. "But why do you want to have babies with me?"

"To perpetuate our awesomeness".

"Okay..." it was becoming really hard not to laugh.

"I bet we could make the best babies. Better than Prongs and Lily's".

"Lily has beautiful eyes".

"Yours are better" Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I love your eyes, Moony".

"You should sleep, Sirius" Remus grinned, pulling the covers over their bodies "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Sirius' eyes widened.

"Is there any problem?"

"I told you... We can't have babies".

"I did not mean that! I mean sleep. Eyes closed, resting".

"Oh, sorry" Sirius blushed. "Okay".

Remus grinned, adjusting his head on the pillow.

"Good night, Padfoot".

"Night, Moony".

Sirius cuddled next to Remus, his head resting on Remus' chest. With his eyes closed, Remus tried to clean his mind of any thoughts, ready to sleep. They had less than four hours to rest until they had to get up.

"You're hot, Moony".

"Excuse me?"

"I say you're hot".

"Sirius, we can't have babies" Remus muttered, laughing.

"Not in that way. You're warm".

"Are you feeling cold?" Remus opened his eyes, analyzing Sirius' face "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he grinned "It's just that you're better than a blanket".

"Thank you, now go to sleep".

"But you're hot as well" he pointed, shrugging.

"Hm?"

"Hot as in attractive".

"Go to sleep Sirius".

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not".

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"The last one, okay? I'm exhausted".

"Okay".

"What is it?"

"Do you shave your legs, Moony?"

"Why on Earth are you asking me this again?" Remus frowned, glaring at Sirius.

"You have soft skin" Sirius muttered, touching Remus' leg with his own thigh "Really soft legs".

"I don't shave. Stop rubbing your legs on me and go to sleep, Sirius".

"Sorry".

Remus giggled, closing his eyes again. He nuzzled on the pillow, sighing. He felt Sirius moving on the mattress and opened his eyes again, wondering what sort of weird questions Sirius still had.

"Shhh, no" Sirius' fingers gently closed Remus' eyelids "Sleep".

"Finally".

"Bad Moony".

"Why?"

"Full of ironies".

"Sorry, bitch".

Remus chuckled when Sirius pinched his arm, cuddling him in a way that Remus' head was resting bellow Sirius' chin. He could feel Sirius' nose on his hair, one of his hands caressing his back. Remus felt his mind becoming numb, his muscles relaxing... And that hand slipping inside his shirt, stroking his low back. Sirius started to distribute little kisses on his head. Remus smiled. It was astounding how needy and caring Sirius could become after consuming alcohol.

He let his own hand to rest on Sirius' waist, rubbing his fingertips soothingly. He could swear that Sirius was smiling.

"You're the best, Moony".

"I thought it was James" Remus muttered, sleepy

"Nah, It's you" Sirius' reassured, "James is a bitch".

"Then go have babies with him" Remus' teased, and Sirius pinched him again "Ouch".

"Stop mocking on me".

"I'm not mocking on you".

"You know I just want to mix my genes with you. James' bad hair would ruin my babies".

"This conversation is really awkward".

"I'm awkward".

"I know that" he sighed. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Moony?".

"I need to sleep".

"Then go sleep".

"Then shut up".

"You're being really harsh to me lately. James would never do this".

"You're a bitch, Sirius".

"I'm not, I have a d-".

"Figurative language".

"What?"

"Nevermind. Sleep, Sirius. Please".

"Okay. Night, Moony".

"Night, Padfoot".

Remus yawned, getting closer to Sirius, who hugged him tightly, still caressing his back with his calloused fingertips. Remus fell asleep cuddled up to Sirius. But it didn't last long. He was having a pleasing dream, where he was sleeping on a comfortable cloud, feeling warm and a little lazy, whilst a soft breeze brought the scent of sandalwood to his nostrils. But it started to rain and the cloud became unstable, resulting in Remus falling from the sky, with a violent rain propelling him to the ground.

When he woke up, startled, he noticed that the drops on his forehead weren't from a wild tempest, but Sirius' tears. And the comfy cloud that became unstable was actually Sirius' body shivering. He was crying.

"Padfoot? What's happening?".

"Moony...".

"What? Tell me!".

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered, more tears rolling from his eyes.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus tried to wipe his tears away with the duvet "Why are you crying?".

"I'm feeling weird".

"How weird? Are you in pain?".

"No...".

"Then?" Remus sounded anxious.

"I don't know... It's just…weird".

"Think about what you're feeling. Try to be more precise".

"I c-can't..." he sobbed, holding Remus' hand "Moony, help me".

"Okay... What can I do?".

"Take me to Poppy".

"At this hour? Sirius, it must be past 4AM".

"Please, Moony, I'm dying..."

"If you need a medicine I think I have some left..."

"I need to see Poppy".

"Can't you wait until the breakfast time? Is it really that urgent?" Sirius nodded, with a tearful expression. Remus sighed, feeling his head beginning to ache "Okay... But we have to take care to avoid Filch".

"James' cloak".

"What?"

"We can hide beneath James' cloak. Filch won't see us".

"I won't take James cloak without his permission".

"This is all James fault!" Sirius whimpered, his eyes glistening with tears. "Please, Moony".

"Sirius... What's happening to you? You're scaring the shit outta me!"

"I need to see Poppy... Please, Moony... Don't abandon me".

Remus bit his lip, looking carefully at Sirius' desolate expression. He was sobbing, clutching the duvet in his hands with white knuckles, almost ripping the fabric.

"Please... What's happening?" Remus touched Sirius' cheek with his hand, caressing gently. His heart beat was getting faster "You're not in pain, are you?" he watched Sirius nod "You promise me, right?" another nod "Okay... Fuck James".

Leaving Sirius' bed, Remus walked to James' trunk, opening it carefully. James' mess was unbelievable, and the dim light wasn't helping. He could hear Sirius' sobs and his own head was aching already. Finally, he touched the ethereal texture of the invisibility cloak.

"Sirius, put some pants on".

"No, I don't want to".

"Sirius, you can't just walk through the corridors only in your underwear".

"Moony, I'm wearing a shirt too" he looked at Remus like he was blind or something.

"You know what I mean".

"I'm fine this way".

"Sirius...".

"Moony!".

"Fine then!" Remus gritted his teeth, looking for his slippers "At least put something on your feet. It's cold, you can't catch the flu".

"You're so careful with me, Moony..." Sirius whispered, dreamily. "You could be my mommy".

"Sirius...".

"Mommy Moony. Or Moony mommy. I can't decide".

"You idiot" he couldn't help but grin. "C'mon, Sirius".

"Yes, mommy".

"Don't you dare to call me like that in front of the others".

"It can be our little secret?"

"Yes, Sirius" he sighed, tired "C'mon, put your slippers".

Sirius obeyed and they walked cautiously, trying not to wake James and Peter. They came down the stairs, peering in the common room, trying to see if there was anyone asleep there. But it was empty.

"Okay, try to not make any noise. We can't risk being caught by Filch. Or Peeves".

"Got it".

Remus' covered both of them with the cloak and they exit the common room, quietly. The Fat Lady muttered something, but was asleep and snoring more than James.

The corridors were empty, dimly lit by some torches. The absence of any sound made Remus flinch. He never enjoyed much the act of breaking rules, unlike Sirius and James.

"Moony? It's all okay." Sirius squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

Remus nod and they both start walking to the infirmary.

It was all okay. No sign of Filch or Peeves. No teacher was walking in the corridors looking for students out of bed. Remus whined. They were probably sleeping. He was missing his bed.

And then he heard it. Some kind of...buzzing. Concentrating on the sound, Remus noticed it was near him. His heart skipped a beat. But then he frowned... realizing it was… Sirius.

"Sirius?" he whispered.

"What?".

"What are you doing?" he tried not to speak loud.

"Singing" he grinned, muttering "Do you like my voice?".

"Why the hell are you singing?".

"Hm… It was so silent here" he shrugged.

"Yes, because everyone is sleeping!"

"Why?" Sirius looked genuinely puzzled.

"Because it's dawn!".

"Why are we speaking like this?" he muttered, pointing to their mouths.

"To not to wake anyone" Remus groaned, rolling his eyes. "Keep quiet, okay?!"

"Sure".

They kept walking, and Remus discovered that walking up the stairs was a hard task. His and Sirius' steps weren't in sync, resulting in them constantly stumbling on the hem of the cloak.

"Sirius!" Remus was wobbling on the stair steps, trying to prevent the cloak from falling to the floor.

"What?"

"Be careful!" he hissed, with gritted teeth.

As they reached the top of the stairs (with Remus mentally thanking them for not moving), Sirius sighed, looking sternly at Remus.

"Remus, you must take such care while walking".

"I... What?"

"Yes, you could hurt someone".

"You were the one rushing upstairs!" His voice sounded louder than what he intended.

"Speak low. You might wake someone".

Remus thought of giving him a harsh answer, but his head was aching more now than ever, and he decided to not discuss the matter with Sirius.

But Sirius was incapable of walking without stepping on the cloak hem. Remus' impatience was growing considerably. As they were walking in front of an old statue (a mermaid) Sirius tried to look closely at it and they both stumbled, almost falling to the ground. Remus, trying to stand still, grabbed Sirius body with more force than necessary. The drunk boy jumped from fright, trying to dodge Remus.

Remus sighed, angrily, pinning Sirius to the wall with his own body.

"Are you trying to earn us a detention?!" he groaned, his eyes burning with anger.

Sirius blinked, confused. After some seconds, he frowned.

"Moony?"

"What?" Remus voice was harsh.

"Do you fancy me?"

"What? Obviously not. I don't fancy blokes!"

"Well... I do".


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a lot to Dani (tumblr: danihabisky) for being my beta/test reader.

Remus arched his eyebrows, looking sulky at Sirius.

"I will discover what James gave you, and then I'll kill him".

"Why?"

"Because you're acting beyond weird, Sirius. And considering you're the weirdest person I know... it means a lot" he sighed, it was like there were bells ringing inside his head. He thought it would be great to ask Madam Pomfrey for some relief too. "Let's go, we have to go to the infirmary" but when Remus tried to grab Sirius by his shirt, he felt two hands gripping on his waist "What?"

"Moony... I'm not lying".

"About?"

"I like guys."

"Very funny, Si-"

"I like dudes, I like dicks" Sirius interrupted him "In fact, I love it".

"Enough, Sirius!" He hissed, trying to move, but Sirius was holding him firmly in place. "Stop this nonsense".

"Moony..." Sirius' eyes widened, and he let go of Remus' waist with a shocked expression and tears in the corners of his eyes. "You... You loathe me".

"What?"

"I'm disgusting, aren't I?"

"Why are you saying this?" He tried to touch Sirius’ cheek, but he fidgeted, moving away from his touch, "Sirius?"

"Don't call me a fag, okay?" he sounded hurt.

"Why would I do that?"

"You... You think I'm disgusting, don't you?" He sobbed. "That I’m an aberration".

"Are you...I mean, really gay?" he asked cautiously, and Sirius nodded. "Oh... It was, uh, unexpected. I could never guess it..."

"Don't hate me".

"I don't hate you, you dork".

"Really?" When Remus nodded it was time to Sirius to show his brightest smile. "I love you, Moony" he hugged Remus tightly, leaning on him, almost causing Remus stumble backwards. "Sorry" Sirius muttered, while changing his positions. Remus' back pressed against the wall.

"Okay, Sirius. We need to go".

"I love you, Moons".

"I love you too. Now we really have to go".

"Wait".

"Why?"

"Just a minute, please".

Remus shrugged, giving up. Sirius' revelation was making him wonder if he's friend was being sincere or if it was another effect of the alcohol. He was sure James had given something really strong to Sirius.

He felt Sirius stroking his waist with one hand, the other on his hair. Remus' hands were lying loosely on Sirius' waist. 

"Moony?"

"Hm?"

"I want to bite you".

"What?" He frowned.

"Bite you, Moons" Sirius lips were pressed to his neck, softly.

"Why?"

"Don't know" his voice was muffled, as Sirius' mouth was pressed to his skin. He was nuzzling on Remus' neck.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Seducing you, Moony".

"I don't fancy you, Sirius" Remus rolled his eyes "I like girls. They have boobs".

"I have two big balls too" he giggled, kissing Remus' earlobe gently "But they're a little lower".

"Twat".

"Dick".

"Stop it, Sirius" he pushed Sirius a little, looking on his eyes "You said that you need to see Madam Pomfrey".

"I don't".

"You said you needed".

"I didn't say anything".

"Did".

"Did not".

"Are you making a fool of me, Sirius?"

"No" he looked innocently.

"Then why did you asked me to bring you to Poppy?"

"I didn't ask you that".

"You did".

"Did not".

"Did!"

"Are you drunk, Moony?"

Remus stared at him, his fists clenched. If it was James or Peter he would have punched him. Not that Sirius wasn't annoying enough to deserve a jab on the chin. The fact is that Sirius' puppy face was enough to discourage Remus. Sirius could be the greatest idiot alive, but Remus could tell when he was mocking him, and when he was just being stupid. And now he was definitely a confused idiot. James was worthy of a punch. After all, he was the one that made it to Sirius. Remus was deadly curious to know what he made Sirius drink. Sighing, he held Sirius' hand that was resting on his waist.

"Let's go back to the common room. Maybe we can sleep a bit".

"We can't".

"Why not?"

"Because we need to snog" Sirius' face was steady. "We need to shag, Moons".

"Very funny" he rolled his eyes. The bells were ringing even louder inside his head.

"I'm hot. Shag me".

"Stop it".

"Shag me".

"Stop it, you're my friend. You're a dude. You're drunk!"

"Shag me now!"

"I don't want to!" His voice sounded louder, and he was afraid that Peeves or Filch would hear him. Sirius' eyes were wide, and he was biting his lip "I'm sorry, but you're being annoying".

Sirius nodded, gulping. He was uncovering himself.

"Are you kidding? Someone might see you!" Remus tried to cover his friend with James' cloak, but Sirius was resolute. He stepped away from Remus, looking heartbroken.

"Sirius?"

"Wait" Sirius grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, standing in the middle of the corridor in just his boxers.

"What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind? Get dressed!"

"I won't... I'm not worthy of you..."

"Sirius, st-".

"Then I'll find someone who wants me" he touched the elastic of his underwear, giving a disappointed glare at Remus "I won't crawl for you, Remus Lupin".

"Are you trying to get naked in the middle of the corridor?!" Remus angrily whispered to prevent Sirius from taking off his boxers, grabbing his wrists "Stop it".

"You don't want me!"

"Obviously I don't".

"See" his voice was broken by a sob. Remus felt guilty when Sirius covered his face with his palms, crying "You don't want me... I deserve to die".

"Sirius... Come here" Remus held the other boy in his arms, receiving no resistance from him. He was quivering, crying burying his face against Remus' neck "Shh, calm down".

"You hate me…"

"No, I don't".

"So why don't you want to make out with me?"

"Because I don't fancy boys" he tried to keep calm. "You're confused, Sirius. You're drunk. You're not in your right mind. Calm down and let's go back to the dorm. You need to rest, you'll feel better tomorrow... Today… Whatever. I promise".

"I won't feel better".

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dying to kiss you... And you don't want to kiss me back".

"Sirius, please...I'm your friend, look at what you're saying to me. Stop it... You'll be embarrassed when your inebriation fades away".

"Please..." he whined, still crying "Just one peck...".

"Sirius..."

"Do it for me."

Remus inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He was wishing to put James' head on a silver tray.

"Okay. Just one bloody peck . And then we go to bed!"

"How horny, Remmie" Sirius teased, but Remus glared at him "Okay, okay".

Remus avoided to think how awkward it was, trying not to look at Sirius. When Sirius didn't move, he gazed at him.

"What? Are you not going to...Uh, kiss me?"

"Oh, sure".

Sirius smiled warmly, leaning to press his lips to Remus, with his eyes closed. Remus kept his eyes open, trying to ignore Sirius' wet lips pressed to his own. After a few seconds, Sirius broke the contact, a dreamy expression plastered on his face.

"Happy now?"

But Sirius didn't answer, he just bit his lip and licked them. Remus frowned.

"What?"

"Padfoot is up to mischief".

"Sir-".

And then he kissed him for real, to Remus' utter shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to write your review ^^


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this story would have just four chapters but it ran out of control. I finished it already and it turned into a really, uh, perverted fanfiction. Let's say that Barking Mad is a way of... relieving stress xD Sorry if it's going to be too graphic from now on.

It was a noisy crush of their lips. Sirius tried to put his tongue inside Remus' mouth, clumsily. When he realized that it was Sirius attempting to ravish his mouth Remus shoved Sirius away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

But Sirius was eager to kiss him back, stepping forward, grabbing his face, and pinning his body against the wall. His mouth was trying to reach Remus' lips again, despite Remus attempt to push him off.

"STOP IT!"

"Shut up, Moony. I have kisses to steal."

They struggled to gain control over each other, but Sirius was stronger. He was biting Remus lower lip, licking it with his tongue. When Remus rocked his hips forward to push Sirius away, the brunette moaned. Remus was rooted on place, paralyzed, giving Sirius time to lick and suck on Remus' lips. Remus stood there in shock, his eyes wide open. Sirius let out a moan. It was the weirdest moment of his life. Grabbing his jaw with one hand, Sirius forced Remus to open his mouth, and then he slid his tongue inside, bluntly, moaning again. Sirius' hands grabbed Remus' face, pressing his body against the other boy, humming in pleasure.

With his hands on Sirius' waist, still trying to break contact, Remus tried to speak. Sirius took it as a chance to suck on Remus' tongue. Massaging it with his lips and rubbing Remus' tongue against his own, Sirius couldn't control his noises. One of his thighs slid between Remus' legs, pressing his groin.

With a loud sucking noise, Sirius broke contact, his face still close to Remus. He was grinning.

"Padfoot is a good kisser, hm?"

"Sirius... What the hell?" Remus breathing was ragged as he looked at Sirius with disbelief.

"I want to shag you."

"Are you fucking joking?!" Remus tried to shove Sirius, failing again.

"I'm not fucking joking, I am close to fucking you," he giggled, pressing his groin to Remus' thigh. Remus gulped. Sirius was hard "See?"

But Remus was mute. If this was a joke... It was the most embarrassing prank Sirius had ever pulled on him. With Remus' lack of words, Sirius smiled, grabbing the other boy's wrists, moving them to Remus' back, while pressing his own body against his. Remus was physically dominated.

Sirius leaned closer, kissing Remus' neck, sliding his tongue from his shoulder up to his earlobe, while muttering how good Remus tasted.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Shush, Remmie. Otherwise we'll have audience..." with a soft bite on his skin, Sirius pressed his erection on Remus again "Bad Moony… needs to be punished."

"I will kill you!" Remus angrily hissed, afraid that his screams would be heard by someone. It would be awful to explain to professor McGonagall what he was doing at 4AM out of bed, pressed against a wall by a half-naked Sirius Black "I'll castrate you! Stop rubbing your...your... on me!"

"My dog wants to play with your wolf," Sirius giggled, looking briefly at Remus. He was looking quite amused, probably ignoring Remus' reactions "That was good, uh?"

"This is not funny, Sirius! Stop it now. I'm a prefect!"

"So?"

"So you must let me go. Now!"

"I don't like rules, Moony."

"Sirius, you're being creepy. What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to rape you," he shrugged, deadpan.

Remus was quiet, watching carefully Sirius' face. Those grey eyes glued on him, with dilated pupils. Grinning, awkwardly...looking plucky.

"Sirius... Are you joking, right? I mean, this is a prank...right? You agreed with James to... what?" He watched Sirius deny with a nod, smiling widely "Are you… being serious?"

"I'm always Sirius," he winked.

"I mean... are you really trying to… shag... me?"

"Every inch of you," Sirius muttered huskily, staring at Remus' mouth with a hungry expression.

His heart beat went to the moon, and with a jolt he violently shoved Sirius away. Remus heard Sirius' surprised gasp and the thump of his body toppling to the floor. He ran, randomly with no right direction. He could feel his heart on his throat as he ran downstairs, taking care not to stumble on his feet. When the staircase moved Remus whined.

"Crap, no, please no!" Trying to look around, unable to see clearly in the dim light, Remus was frightened at the possibility of seeing Sirius again before he could reach the common room. Every noise seemed to sound like Sirius' footsteps.

After leaving the stairs, and running to another corridor, Remus inhaled, rubbing his palm on his chest. He just needed to find a shortcut to the common room, which wouldn't be difficult considering his knowledge of Hogwarts' architecture. But Sirius was as alert of the secret passages as he was. Dammit!

"Okay, think, Remus... think..."

Scratching his neck, he sighed. James was a dead man.

He was used to taking care of Sirius' hangovers. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. But the boy had never acted that way before. He used to cry, and sing, and giggle, but he never tried to kiss Remus or have any other kind of intimate contact. Remus couldn't understand Sirius' behavior.

He frowned, trying to listen out for any weird noise. But it was all silent. He gulped. He left Sirius alone, wearing just his boxers, drunk and confused... How many times had he cried already? Those bloody mood swings... His brow was aching badly like his brain was expanding beyond than what his skull could handle. The guilt was striking.

"Fuck!"

Sighing in frustration, Remus turned on his heels, heading back to where he left Sirius. The stairs moved again, but this time he didn't complain. Even the stairs seemed to be on Sirius' side.

Peering into the corridor, Remus noticed that there wasn't any sign of Sirius' presence. He moved a few steps ahead, trying to catch a glimpse of his drunken friend, but he didn't hear anything. No sobs, not even his giggles. Remus felt the worry growing in his chest when he spotted a piece of black fabric lying on the floor that he immediately recognized as Sirius' boxers. He had threatened Remus with the possibility of walking naked through the castle.

Remus felt a cold sweat on his neck. This wasn't the time to panic. But what if Sirius was really running naked on the castle, drunk, confused and, uh, horny? What if he stumbles upon someone? They would laugh, or harass him...or even abuse him. The Slytherins would be beyond evil with Sirius in such a vulnerable state... And it was all his fault! All because of his lack of humor. Peter always said that he had as much sense of humor as a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Sirius was just joking... And he freaked out... He shoved Sirius to the floor, he could have hurt him!

The headache was starting to challenge Remus' capacity of physical pain he could endure. The cold sweat dripped from his forehead.

Remus picked up Sirius' boxers and shirt, feeling uneasy. No trace of Sirius. Or the invisibility cloak. Remus whined. What if he was covered? Naked under the cloak? How would he find him? Would it be better if he went back to the common room, and waited for Sirius? Wondering, while walking aimlessly through the corridor, Remus almost jumped with fright. He could hear...Sirius' voice….mumbling.

Rushing to find his friend, Remus almost fainted with the image his eyes caught. Sirius was mumbling. But it wasn't sobs or cries of pain, he was moaning. Sirius was hidden beside a statue, wanking. Right beneath a torch, backlighted with a dim golden light, making his sweaty skin glow... He was naked, leaning on the wall, head thrown back, his dark hair sweaty, one hand on his nipple, the other on his erection...stroking the swollen flesh almost violently. With shaky breaths he muttered Remus' name.

Remus' voice died on his throat, his knees torpid. But somehow, he made a noise (probably a gasp). And Sirius heard him. His grey eyes on him.

"Moony…"

All of Remus' blood seemed to have flushed to his cheeks. He felt chills through his spine and a discomfort in his stomach. It wasn't a common situation to being in. One of your best friends naked, moaning your name while masturbating. Not to mention the unbecoming place to do that.

"Sirius..." his voice was just a low mutter.

"C'mere," Sirius purred, slowing the pace of his rhythm on his cock, his other hand caressing his own chest.

Remus gulped, his legs were heavy, but he managed to warily walk to Sirius. He just had to dress Sirius, cover him with the cloak and walk back to the common room. He didn't mind that Sirius wanted to wank (even if the fact that he was moaning Remus' name while was pretty concerning), but not in the corridors.

"Are you okay?" he tried to sound calm and confident "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Sirius tilted his head, smiling. It was disturbing to Remus to talk to him whilst he kept touching his fully grown cock "Help me."

"I will. Put your clothes on, so we can g-" but he couldn't finish his statement. Sirius had removed his hand from his member and grabbed one of Remus' wrists. His palm was slippery, probably a mix of spit and precome. Remus shivered.

"Touch me," he purred again, his face dangerously close to Remus'. The hand lying on Sirius' chest moved to touch Remus' cheek, bringing him closer "It will be good, Moony."

Remus gulped, feeling out of place. Sirius was using that tone he used to speak with ladies when he was trying to seduce some girl. Not just his voice, but his body language, and the way his eyes were glistening with lust.

"Sirius, w-"

"It will be good," he smiled, licking his lips and biting his lower lip softly, moving Remus' hand to his chest. "You know it will."

"Why are you doing this?" Remus wanted to kick himself. His voice was merely an unsteady mumble now. He couldn't deny that Sirius had sex appeal.

"You make me horny," Sirius purred, nuzzling their noses together, while Remus held his breath "I want to taste you, Moony," gently, he moved his lips to Remus' mouth, kissing softly, brushing his cheeks together to place his lips on Remus' earlobe. "I know you want me to."

Remus whined, closing his eyes. His legs were losing strength and he felt his groin prickling. Sirius' hand was placed on his own, making Remus squeeze his naked flank. Unwittingly (as Remus wished to think), his hand clutched more of the bare skin, making Sirius purr in his ear before nibbling on his neck. Letting go of his hand, Sirius embraced Remus' waist with one arm, his other hand tangled in the other boy's hair.

"Touch me."

His voice was calm, but it was an order.

Remus quivered, whining. His head was spinning.

Hesitantly, he placed another hand on Sirius' waist, caressing it clumsy with his thumbs. His breathing was as shaky as Sirius, whose warm breath was producing chills on Remus' neck.

"Touch me."

"I-I am…"

He was excited and scared. His dick was growing painfully inside his boxers. Sirius moved his head, staring at Remus with a seductive smile.

"Are you?"

"Yes…" Remus' voice was barely audible. It was madness, but he felt hopelessly caught on Sirius' charm. The bastard was bloody alluring.

Sirius smiled, his grey eyes shining with malice. He grabbed one of Remus' hand, bringing it to his mouth, while watching Remus frowning. Without breaking the eye contact, Sirius managed to take Remus thumb inside his mouth, encircling it with his tongue. Remus couldn't suppress a moan. Moving his mouth up and down on the finger, Sirius licked all of Remus' fingers (being more careful with the middle finger) and palm. With his other hand he pulled a lock of Remus' hair, gently.

"Touch my cock."

A particularly strong shiver made Remus lay down on Sirius body, biting his lips with more force than necessary. His back was wet with his sweat.

"Touch me, Remus," his voice was demanding, his eyes were overbearing, bossy.

Trying to forget what he was doing, Remus guided his hand to Sirius groin, touching slightly the shaft standing hard between their bodies. It was rigid, hot, wet.

"Touch it like you mean it."

Grabbing more firmly, Remus let his palm slide on the full length of Sirius dick. Sirius groaned, pressing their foreheads together, both of his hands cupping Remus' face. Remus eyes were shut tight, his lips were parted and he was almost out of breath. It was weird, but it felt nice. Sirius was throbbing on his hands, moaning on his face. His own dick was hard, begging for relief.

"Yeah, Moony..." Sirius licked his chin. "You're good," his tongue begin to lick his mouth, biting on his upper lip "Too good..."

Remus pressed their mouths together, hungrily. Sirius corresponded, his hands massaging Remus' cheeks and neck, moving up and down, tangling his already sweaty locks. Remus' rhythm on his cock started to become faster, one of his hands slipping to Sirius butt, squeezing it, making the brunette to moan into the kiss. Inverting their positions, Sirius pressed Remus to the wall, rubbing their bodies together.

"Do you like my body, Remus?" He moaned louder when he felt Remus' nails digging on his skin "Touch me there...please."

Remus groaned, thankful that now he had the wall to lean against as his knees became weak. While Sirius was biting and sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, he let his hand slide to the spot between Sirius' ass, feeling the other boy shivering. His cock pulsing desperately. He had no idea why he was doing that. Probably because Sirius was too hot to resist.

Rubbing his finger soothingly, he found his entrance, a ring of muscle twitching with barely a touch. His dick protested inside his pants, begging to get rid of his confinement. He pressed his finger more firmly, without claiming entrance, just rubbing. Sirius was jerking his hips on Remus' hand.

"I want to come, Moony."

"Touch me..." Remus' arousal was making him weak. "Please."

Sirius giggled, sliding one hand on Remus' torso until the hem of his pants, yanking it down. A moan of relief escaped Remus throat when his dick was free of the tight fabric.

"Your dick is yummy, Moony," Sirius purred, while smiling, licking his thumb and touching the slit of Remus' cock, tearing moans from his partner. "Make me come and I'll suck you, Remmie."

"Yeah..?" his voice was weak, breathless, anxious. The mere thought of Sirius sucking his cock made Remus felt his body quiver violently.

"Yeah," Sirius was licking Remus' lips, seductively, biting "C'mon, Moony... Let me come on your hand."

Grabbing on Sirius' ass, almost clawing his flesh, Remus began to squeeze his shaft, rubbing his thumb on the slit, moving his hand up and down fast. Sirius' tongue licked his face, his moans driving Remus mad. He was moaning his name in such needy way that Remus couldn't control his own grunts. When Sirius begun to purr dirty words in his ear, such submissive and vulgar pleas, Remus thought that he could come easily just listening to Sirius.

With a strangled moan, Sirius came on his hand, making Remus groan. It was hot and sticky.

With a heavy breath, Sirius looked right on Remus' eyes, his wet dark hair sticking on his forehead.

"Take your pants and lay down."

Remus nodded, looking anxiously to Sirius red soaked lips. He was about to get a blowjob from one of his best friends and that thought made his dick throb. Grabbing his own shirt, Sirius wiped his forehead, smiling exhausted. His eyes peered at Remus groin, giggling at the sight of his pants hanging on the middle of his thighs, his dick fully erected.

"Bad Moony."

"Hm?"

"I told you...that you would be punished."

With his lower belly completely exposed and Sirius' sperm on his hand, Remus watched, flabbergasted and in disbelief, as Sirius ran away, with his shirt and the invisibility cloak, leaving him horny and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters... It means that half story was posted already. More five chapters and it'll end :( I got really attached to this fanfic and somehow I think I shouldn't upload it that fast, but I have all chapters written and I'm an anxious creature, so...
> 
> I need to say a big THANK YOU to DaniHabisky for being my beta-reader, her help is priceless.

His whole body was aching terribly, and he felt cold, mostly in his toes and fingers. Not to mention his ears and nose were almost frozen. He recognized that the tough wooden surface was not his bed. His exhausted and aching brain took some minutes to process the fact that he was sleeping on a desk, inside an empty classroom.

Remus sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it, as his forehead felt like it was going to explode. But he was scared as hell when he remembered the facts of the dawn. There were noises on the corridors, and his heart jumped to his throat in utter terror. What if a teacher found him there, in pajamas and...uh, weird dry spots on his shirt?

His head flew to Sirius. A wave of shame and anger engulfed him. His cheeks flushed red, and his fists clenched. He shouldn't touch Sirius...he was his friend! But Sirius shouldn't have seduced him either! And...make promises then run away from them.

Remus gulped, remembering the shameful act of wanking alone, hidden behind a statue, touching his cock with the last drops of Sirius' cum on his hands, mixed with his own saliva. His thoughts were focused on Sirius' moans, his bare glowing skin and that tight ring muscle that twitched with his touch.

Snorting angrily, Remus stood up. It was pure luck that he found an empty class instead of a different one that was occupied, otherwise he would be in a very serious trouble. He was missing Binn's class...and everybody would see him walking to the dorms wearing his nightclothes. He could kill James later. Now he would murder Sirius Black.

"You're so bloody lucky!" James boasted, patting on Sirius' shoulder "You're my idol!"

"If I only knew who she is..." Sirius smirked, tossing his books on his bed "How come she fucks me and doesn't even take my underwear as a souvenir?"

"At least you got lucky, don't complain ab-" Peter frowned, sitting on his mattress "Remus?"

Quickly, Sirius and James turned their attention to Remus' bed. The boy was sound asleep, with his head hidden beneath the pillow.

"Wait, what the hell?" James frowned "What is he doing here?"

"He missed Binn's class to sleep?" Sirius grinned. "I thought he was doing something rather important to wake up that early and leave us behind."

"Is he okay?" Peter moved next to Remus, touching his shoulder. "Moony?" The boy only groaned in response. "Moony, are you okay?"

"What a lazy twat!" Sirius took his own pillow, smirking to James. "I had to make my own notes and that git was here sleeping the whole time?"

With no further warning, Sirius threw the pillow at Remus "Moon-".

His reflexes were so fast that Peter squealed, almost falling to the ground. One second Remus was asleep, the next he was throwing the pillow at Sirius' face with violence, making him stumble. James' shock was evident, but he managed to grab Sirius as he fell.

"What t-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Remus shouted, eyes wide and cheeks red. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Sirius was undeniably surprised, holding James hand to stand again. He watched Remus grabbing his red curtains with force, shutting them while muttering an unexpected sort of bad words. He glanced at James and then at Peter. They were equally confused.

"If you wanted to keep sleeping and I wake you up, and you got mad, you should jus-"

But Sirius hadn't the opportunity to finish his words. Opening the curtains with equal violence, Remus almost growled, his eyes shining with anger. Peter squealed again and James had to use all his strength to contain Remus when he rushed to Sirius, fists clenched.

"YOU FUCKING TWAT!" Remus struggled on James' grip. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Moony, what happened?!" James stammered, whilst trying to guide Remus back to his bed, which proved to be a hard task.

"You're so cynical, Sirius Black!" Remus kept shouting, dying to punch Sirius' confused grin. "But now it's over! I'm going to give you what you deserve!"

"Wow, all that rage because of a nap?"

"Sirius, quiet!" James scowled when Remus reacted to Sirius' teasing tone with more growls and punches to his arms. "And Remus, calm the fuck down!"

"Calm down?!" Now Remus was glaring at James, pointing at his face. "It was all your fault!"

"What was his fault?" Peter's scared and low voice caught Remus' attention. He turned toward his short friend, who quivered in panic, hiding himself in James' bed.

"This twat here," Remus pointed at James, aggressively "Gave something to that other git over there," he glared at Sirius "Which made me spent my whole night taking care of him and his hangover, and he...he..." but Remus blushed furiously, he couldn't shout that thing out loud "Whatever, I missed class because of him."

"Class was rubbish," Sirius, shrugged, smiling playfully "You don't have to freak because of an- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sirius shouted when Remus' book almost collided with his face.

"Remus, enough!" James' voice sounded briskly, grabbing Remus again when he tried to run toward Sirius. "You're overreacting!"

"OVERREACTING?!" He shoved James' chest, making the boy stumble. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO SLEEP ON AN EMPTY CLASSROOM BECAUSE THAT GIT LEFT YOU ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CORRIDOR!"

"I what...?" Sirius frowned.

"Hypocrite!"

"Moony, calm down!" As much as he was scared, James was resolute that he wouldn't let his friends fight. "Explain to me what happened."

"You know what happened," Remus sighed, still mad, sitting down on his mattress. As much as he wanted to punch Sirius, he was tired and his head was aching again "You got him drunk and left me to take care of him while you were snoring like a troll. And he cried like a baby to see Madam Pomfrey at 3AM!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Remus hissed, his eyes on Sirius. "The fact is that it was just a prank, and you left me there alone!"

"But didn't you come back?" Peter frowned. "Or did you? Where were you when we woke up?"

"Sleeping in an empty classroom," he glared at Sirius again.

"Did I knock you over or something?"

"No," Remus hissed, crossing his arms on his chest, annoyed.

"So?"

"So what, James?!"

"So why did you sleep there? You could've come back. Sirius woke up in his very bed."

Remus opened his mouth to talk, but gave up. He began to regret his explosion, he couldn't tell them what happened. His nervousness grew when he saw Sirius' mocking smirk.

"What?"

"You got laid," he said, point blank, making Remus blush violently. He could not tell the others what they did, could he?!

"What?!" His voice was a little hysteric.

"Yeah," Sirius' smile was even wider. "Was it a good shag, Moons?"

"What are you talking about?" James looked from Remus to Sirius "How come both of you got laid last night?!"

"We didn't!" Remus was feeling anxious and terrified.

"Really?" Sirius teased. "Take a look at his neck, Prongs. He has a love bite"

Remus gulped, feeling dizzy. James and Peter rushed to him, peering at his neck. Could that be the reason why those Hufflepuff girls giggled at him as he was running to Gryffindor's common room? Sirius left a love bite on his neck and was bragging about it to his friends?!

"Wow!" Peter smiled mischievously. "Was she any good, Moony?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" James looked vexed. "You two went away to shag and forgot to call me?"

"What?!" Remus almost squealed. "You wanted him to...to call you too?"

"Obviously? Why wouldn't I?"

"But James..." Remus was confused and shocked. Would James really want to kiss him too?!

"You haven't answered Wormy's question," Sirius had an amused smile on his face. "Was she a good shag?"

"She?" He muttered to himself, his eyes on Sirius, as he momentarily forgot about the presence of the other two boys.

"Yeah, how was she?" James sulky expression faded away and he looked anxious. "It had to be better than Padfoot's. You slept in a classroom!"

"Better than what?"

"Show him, Pads," Peter laughed. "You won't believe, Remus!"

Grinning with a satisfied expression, Sirius grabbed his school bag, showing a small piece of black fabric to Remus. He felt his stomach turning upside down. It was Sirius' boxers. The same boxers that he used to clean himself after Sirius left him. How could he have forgotten those and left them in the corridors?!

"Where did you found them"?

"Next to the statue with the troll," Peter was overly excited. "Actually, Frank found them. He was deeply disgusted when he realized what they were," he chuckled with James and Sirius.

"This bastard had such a good shag that he left his own underwear on the floor." James glanced at Sirius "You bloody womanizer."

"I really wish to know who she is."

"Me too, Worms," Sirius smirked. "I bet it was the best shag ever. Look at this." He pointed to a big whitened dry spot on the fabric "I don't remember coming that hard since I started puberty."

"Ew, Sirius," James grimaced, still smiling.

"Sirius," Remus voice was calmer, but his brows were furrowed "What..."

"... Happened last night?" James interrupted him "The bloody bastard doesn't remember."

"Not even how I got here."

"What do you mean?" Remus was confused.

"Well, I just woke up naked. And I recognized my boxers when Frank was almost puking," he shrugged. "Then we deduced what happened, as James and I... Well, as we had a little adventure yesterday after classes."

"Adventure?"

"It's not illegal, Moony," James started to explain, with an innocent face. "Marlene's brother smuggled it to Hogwarts. I say smuggled because we can't buy it at Hogsmeade and we can't go to London to buy it at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a tonic. With alcohol," Sirius grinned, biting his lips. "It helps you...with nerves."

"Your dick nerves," Peter laughed.

"What?"

"It's a substance to...stimulate your male functions, if you know what I mean," James winked. "The effect is really short, that's why you need to mix it with Firewhiskey. Sometimes it makes you numb after a while, as it did to Pete and I. Sometimes it turns you into a dog in heat. Like this bitch," he pointed to Sirius, who laughed.

"This is what you drank last night?" Remus watched Sirius nod "And you... You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, staring at his dirty boxers. "Which is a pity, I really want to know who this woman is."

"What made you think that is it a girl? Which guarantees do you have?" Remus was shocked with how bitter his voice sounded.

"Because I don't fancy blokes, Moony," he laughed, playfully. "Dicks... Ew."

"What about you, Moony? Who's your girl? I can't believe that you just left last night and had sex in a classroom!" James was looking utterly proud.

"Not to mention skipping class." Peter grinned at Remus. "Did you drink something too?"

Remus looked at his friends carefully. They were all smiling expectantly. The disdainful smile on Sirius face made his blood boil again. He knew that it wasn't any girl. He knew what he did to Remus. He was just pranking him. But Remus wouldn't play with him. He would not give Sirius a reason to laugh at him. Closing his curtains, he slapped James' hand when he tried to touch the fabric.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

Before the trio could say anything, Remus cast a privacy spell, preventing them to open the curtains or hear him.

Sirius was smirking at him since he sat to do his homework. It was annoying. He was probably wondering when Remus would finally lose his patience and begin to rant about their adventure the night before. But Remus won't let Sirius play with his nerves that way. After dropping more ink on his potions essay, Remus ripped off the parchment, snorting. Peter frowned at him, curious.

"How can I copy your homework now?"

"I'll finish it later," Remus mumbled, avoiding Peter's gaze. "I need your notes."

"What notes?"

"Not yours, Pete. Your notes," he glanced at Sirius, who was watching them.

"You want my notes?" Sirius smirked, playing with his quill. "Are you sick?"

"I missed class. I heard that you took your own notes."

"Is this like a paycheck for all the time you helped me? Because my notes are nowhere as good as yours, Moony."

"I don't care," his voice sounded a little harsh and James looked at him confused, opening his mouth to talk. "Can you give me your notes, Sirius?"

"Yeah, sure. They're inside my history book, in the dorms. You can go and take it."

"Come with me."

"Why? Moony, you just hav-"

"Come. With. Me." Remus hissed, standing up and walking to the stairs. He knew that Sirius would follow him.

He was right. He heard Sirius' footsteps as he was walking up the stairs. Remus increased his pace, reaching the door.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius walked inside the dorm, with a confused smile "What's going on with you?"

"Stop it," Remus was trying his best to not punch Sirius. "Stop it, because it's not funny, it's ridiculous. I'm not Severus or any other of your victims for you to play with like this!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned, genuinely puzzled.

"You're so cynical!" He exasperated, running his hands through his hair nervously. "Can you stop pretending?"

"Pretending what? I'm really not getting it," he smiled shrugging. Remus felt a heat coming to his face, feeling his clenched fists tingling "Why are you so pissed?"

"Sirius. Last night. You kissed me."

The embarrassment and the anger were mixed and Remus could no longer recognize the reason of his heart pounding violently inside his ribcage. His anxious eyes were examining the minimal changes on Sirius' face. He frowned, smiling confused, almost amused.

"I did what?"

"You kissed me," Remus gulped, feeling somehow vulnerable under Sirius' gaze "Yesterday. You kissed me. On the lips."

"Why on Earth would I kiss you, Moony?" Hiding his hands on his pockets, Sirius was smiling joyfully. "Are you okay?"

"Don't you dare to call me crazy, okay?"

"I'm not. Even if you look like one," he giggled, laughing hard when Remus' cheek became crimson. "Moony, what kind of joke is it? Because you're awful joking, I must say."

"It's not a joke!" The shame and the anger made Remus step closer to Sirius. "You got drunk, you cried, you...you tried to seduce me. And you kissed me!"

"I tried to seduce you?" Sirius frowned and stared at Remus for endless seconds. Then a grin crept onto his face. "Moony, you really have yourself into high consideration, uh? I would never kiss you".

"But you did!"

"I'm sure I didn't."

Remus growled, gritting his teeth. Sirius stepped back, slightly surprised. Remus could feel the wolf inside him begging him to bite and claw at Sirius' face.

"You did. And it was not funny," his voice was harsh, with notes of rising anger.

"Okay, I think I know what happened, calm down." Sirius smiled again, but with no trace of irony. "I rubbed my lips on yours, right? Like a peck? I did it once with Pete when I was drunk. I'm sorry if I did it to you and if it bothered you that much, Moony."

Remus was flabbergasted, mute. His frustration was making him dizzy.

"It wasn't a peck, it was a proper kiss!"

"A proper kiss?" James voice made Remus froze. "Who gave you a kiss, uh, Moony? You didn't tell us who you snogged last night."

"James, you need to hear this one."

"SIRIUS, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"It's funny," Sirius giggled. "Moony is mad, Prongs. He said to me th-...wait, what is this?"

"Oh, this, right," James smirked, showing them the bottle on his hands "Let's just say that as a good friend I just guaranteed our fun tonight."

"Is that the bloody tonic?" Remus glared at James, pissed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What? It's nice. You can drink with us tonight and...wait, what are you doing?"

Remus didn't answer them. Sirius and James gazed at each other, confused. Both of them watched Remus pack up some clothes and books, and place them inside his school bag, clearly annoyed and angry. He threw his backpack over his shoulder, walking to the door. When Sirius tried to grab his arm, Remus shoved him away.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch me!" Almost growling, Remus fixed his eyes on Sirius. "Do you think I'll lose another night of sleep taking care of you? Do you think you can just drink again and play with me like this?! You know what? Drink, Sirius. Drink as much as you can and then ask this idiot here," he pointed at the confused James, "to take care of you, because I don't give a shit about you anymore!"

Slamming the door shut, he left his two friends looking at each other, paralyzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? :)


	6. Chapter Six

Frank didn't ask him why he wasn't sleeping on his own dorm, he just cast a spell to get a sleeping bag for Remus and let him spend the night in his dorm, at the top of the Gryffinfor tower. The other seventh year boys were smart enough not to ask him anything as well. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but it was quiet and clean, a great contrast to the dorm he shared with his friends. There wasn't James snoring or Sirius crying and drunk.

Remus was pissed with Sirius, but mostly with himself. The image of Sirius' naked sweaty body beneath the dim light was haunting his mind. He couldn't stop thinking what would've happened if Sirius hadn't have fled away and gave him the blowjob. A heat came to his groin and Remus bit his lip, hating himself.

Hesitantly, he let one hand slip to his lower belly, pressing his palm to his growing bulge. He held a moan, biting his lip. Moving his hand up and down, pressing with more force, Remus let his eyelids close, licking his lips. The image of Sirius' glowing wet skin flooded his mind and he couldn't help but remember the touch of Sirius' wet thumb teasing his dick. The seductive voice purring on his ear, begging...

His hardness was aching for relief, and Remus was thinking on how to solve his problem when someone knocked on the door, frantically. He almost sat up with fright.

"Remus?" Frank's voice was hoarse.

"Y-yes?"

"I heard a noise."

"What?"

"A knock," he had barely answered and someone knocked again, even more desperately. Remus had a bad feeling. "Who is it?"

Before he could tell to Frank to ignore the noise, the other boy lit his lamp and sleepily shuffled to the door. When he opened it Remus heard a sob and Peter's cheerful voice.

"Thank Godric!" He smiled to Remus as Sirius ran to him. "He's being crying for almost an hour, looking for you."

Frank and Peter watched Sirius climb over Remus' lap, clutching him and crying on his shoulder.

"H-how could y-you?"

Remus was out of words. Sirius face was red and soaked with tears, his body shaking with violent spasms. The other boys were waking up with Sirius' noise.

"What happened to him?" Frank looked from Remus to Peter, worried.

"He couldn't find Remus and started to freak out," Peter shrugged. "Evans told me that he was running around the gardens, screaming Remus' name."

"He what?!" Remus voice was high and shocked.

"I took him back, before McGonagall could notice him," Peter made a grimace, scratching his thin beard. "I don't want a detention, you know?"

"Is he drunk?" A seventh year asked Remus, sitting on his bed.

"Pretty much. He was laughing and acting funny and stuff...but then he realized that Remus wasn't there and he began to freak" Peter explained.

"That's why you came here?" Frank asked, frowning.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, burning with shame, but Sirius' crying was getting worse. His sobs were louder, his body was quivering violently, his hands grabbing Remus' shirt tightly.

"Sirius, listen," he tried to look at his face, but Sirius had his head buried in the crook of Remus neck, stubbornly. "Stop it!" His harsh tone made Sirius cry louder, rocking back and forth.

"Remus, man, take it easy," another seventh year was watching them. "He's not okay."

"Is he in pain or something?" Frank asked to Peter, his voice worried.

"He's sad. He gets very emotional when he drinks...and Remus is somehow the only one who can take care of him."

"You mean I'm the only one foolish enough to endure his idiocy!"

Still crying, Sirius looked at him for the first time and Remus heart ached. His beautiful grey eyes were red, full of tears, his cheeks were blotchy and his lips were trembling.

"W-w-what?" he mumbled in a whisper. "M-moony?"

"Stop it, you're being ridiculous," Remus avoided his gaze, trying to sound firm.

"Y-you abandoned m-me."

"I'm sorry if your slave wanted to have a good night of sleep, Mr. Black," Remus felt tired and annoyed.

"I-I c-couldn't find y-you…" Sirius sobbed, his breath shaky. "I was s-scared."

"Can't you take care of your own hangover?"

"I need y-you..." His voice was so low that Remus doubted that anyone could hear Sirius but himself.

"Go to your dorm."

"C-come with me..."

"No. Go to your dorm, Sirius."

"Why d-don't you w-want to come with m-m-me?" His voice was a little hysterical.

"I told you I wouldn't stand for your stupid behavior again!"

"But I n-need y-you!"

"Stop being selfish!"

"P-please!" Sirius cupped Remus' face with his hands, looking right into his eyes. His own grey eyes were already swollen. It was almost unbearable to Remus to look at him. But he needed to be firm.

"Go, Sirius."

With both hands on Remus' cheeks, Sirius bowed his head, closing his eyes and let out a loud sob. He looked at Remus with a heart-wrenching look, tears rolling down his nose and cheekbones. Remus opened his mouth again but before he could say anything, Sirius got up from his lap, wobbling, running away and shoving Frank and Peter aside.

Peter grabbed the door frame to prevent himself from falling. Frank stood there, shocked. One of the seventh year boys shouted an insult, glaring at Remus before running away from the dorms.

"What the fucking hell, Remus?!" Frank was angry, following his roommate.

Remus was speechless, watching another boy following the other two, probably running to catch Sirius. He noticed Peter looking at him in disbelief.

"What the hell made you deal with him like that this?!" He scowled, before leaving the dorms too.

"Lupin," Remus looked at the remaining boy, still on his bed, noticing that he was one of the Gryffindor's beaters. "Go fix your mess or I'll send you to St. Mungo's tonight."

Remus gulped, standing up as fast as he could, walking out of the dorm. He could hear some noise upstairs amongst Frank's firm voice.

"Don't, Peter, you'll scare him!" Rushing to the place where the voices were coming from, he saw four boys staring at the bathroom door. Frank was knocking the door gently, whilst Peter was holding his wand "Sirius? Open the door, it's going to be okay."

They heard a loud sob, then Sirius' negative answer.

"You can use a spell," Remus mumbled, and four pairs of eyes glared at him.

"To panic him even more?" Frank groaned. "Thanks for your stupid advice, Lupin".

"I was just trying to..."

"Help?" One of the boys mocked him, "Really nice way to help him."

"Sirius, please, open the door," Frank's tone was soft and gentle. "We'll help you. Make you some tea."

"We have chocolate frogs." The seventh year boy that scowled Remus touched the door gently, following Frank's actions, "We'll give you something to get rid of your hangover."

"Open the door, Sirius. Please," Peter endorsed their tentatives.

But Sirius' crying increased as he mumbled incomprehensively.

"Lupin," Frank muttered in an attempt to prevent Sirius from hearing him. "Come here. Be gentle with him. I really don't want to use magic on him, he's too sensitive. Fix this now," it wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

Hesitantly, Remus approached them, feeling nervous under so many reproachful eyes.

"Sirius?" He mumbled, but Sirius kept crying, "Sirius? Are you listening to me?" He tried again, louder, but afraid that the other students in their dorms would hear him. "It's Rem-...Moony. It's Moony."

"Moony? What the hell, Lupin?"

"It's Moony, Sirius," blushing, Remus ignored Frank's roommate. "I'm here to...to help you. Yeah. I'm here to help you," Remus looked at Frank, searching for approval. "Open the door… so I can... help you."

The crying ceased. Remus looked at the other four boys, expectantly. They heard footsteps then the door opened slightly. They couldn't see Sirius, he was probably hidden behind the door.

"Go on," he felt Frank's hand on his back, pushing him inside the bathroom.

Remus gulped when his eyes met Sirius'. He was a mess. Hair disheveled, eyes red and swollen, lips trembling.

"I'm...I'm here to..." Suddenly, it was hard to speak while looking at those eyes. "T-to take care of you."

Sirius whined, covering his mouth with a trembling hand, ready to cry again. Remus grabbed his hand gently, caressing it with his thumb.

"No, no, It's all okay, Sirius... It's all okay now... I'm sorry..."

"M-m-moony..."

"I'm here, don't worry, I'm here," hugging Sirius' body, feeling his wet cheekbones against his face, Remus sighed. "We need to go back."

"I'm f-feel b-bad."

"I'll look after you."

"Bath...I n-need a b-bath."

"Right now?" He felt Sirius nod. "Okay, let me just grab some clothes for you."

"No...I'm a-ashamed...of t-them..."

"They won't laugh at you. They care about you."

"Please..."

"Okay..." Remus sighed, caressing Sirius' back "Hm... Pete? Frank?"

"Yeah?" Peter's voice was anxious.

"Is everything okay with him?" Frank asked.

"Yeah...I'm going...I'm going to bath him. He needs it. You can all go back to your dorms..."

"Lupin, don't trick us," he recognized the voice of the Gryffindor beater that probably came to see how they were dealing with Sirius. "If you yell at him again..."

"I won't, I won't." Remus hated the scary tone of his voice. "I will look after him. It's okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, Pete, it's okay. You can go back to bed."

"If he needs anything call us."

"Okay, Frank. Uh, thanks."

He heard their footsteps, and then they were alone, hugging inside the bathroom. Remus let his head lean on Sirius shoulder, sighing. Sirius' hands were holding his waist, almost shyly.

"S-sorry."

"Shh, it's fine," Remus searched for Sirius eyes, smiling reassuringly. "I must apologize to you for my reactions..."

"I…I didn't want to...to b-bother you," his voice was hoarse. "But I c-couldn't find you…It was s-so s-scary..."

"I'm here now."

"T-thanks, Moony. I l-love you."

"I love you too," Remus smiled tiredly. "Let's shower you then?"

"Sure," Sirius wiped his eyes, smiling shyly. "Hot water, please?"

"Hot water," Remus agreed, walking to the shower. The bathtub wasn't a good choice with a drunken Sirius.

"No bathtub?" Sirius' voice sounded childish and Remus giggled while checking the water temperature.

"No, you're too messy in the..." but his voice faded when he turned to Sirius to see him already naked "... bathtub..."

"Moony?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh, c'mere," blushing, Remus pointed to the shower, watching Sirius frown "What?"

"Why would you take a bath fully clothed?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm not."

"So get undressed."

Sirius voice wasn't provocative, neither was the puzzled gaze he gave to Remus. But seeing him naked and telling Remus to get naked too was too much... Remus' felt his cock stiffen.

"I won't take a bath with you, Sirius."

"Why not?" he looked concerned and Remus was scared to see Sirius upset again.

"Because...I already did, before, uh, going to bed."

"You didn't go to bed."

"Uh?"

"Yeah, you were sleeping on a sleep bag," he stared at Remus with innocent eyes, making him giggle. "What?"

"What a contrast..." Remus looked at him carefully "Yesterday you were terrible. Now you're bloody adorable."

"Oh," avoiding Remus gaze, Sirius blushed furiously. Remus laughed.

"Go clean yourself."

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah..." he gulped, staring at Sirius' hopeful eyes.

When Sirius walked to the shower Remus had to use all his will power to not stare at Sirius' ass. He had seen his friend naked thousand times, but it was the second time that his hormones went mad at the sight of Sirius' bare skin. When the brunette stood beneath the hot water, humming, Remus needed to bit his lip.

"It's good, Moony."

"Yeah... It is."

"Where is the soap?"

"Uh, wait," Remus searched on the cabinet, grabbing the soap and handling it to Sirius, but as his hands were wet and slippery, Sirius couldn't get a hold of the bar, letting it fell to the floor. He giggled.

"Take it, please?"

Remus sighed, staring at his childish grin. Gulping, he bent down, taking care to not get wet. Not looking at Sirius milky white thighs and his cock was a hard task.

"Here..."

"Thanks, Moony."

"So..." Remus cleared his throat "Did you, uh, drink again? With James?"

"Yep," he giggled "It's good, Moony."

"Yeah, it seems...and what have you two done then?"

"James has magazines..."

"What sort of magazines?"

"With girls," Sirius smiled, biting his lip. Remus thought he noticed a glimpse of lust on his eyes "Pretty girls."

"Yeah?" his voice was shaky, his heartbeat was increasing and he could swear that his cock was fully erected.

"Yeah," Sirius looked right on Remus eyes, who felt chills running through his spine due to the way the wet boy was looking at him. "Pretty girls, Moony..."

"How pretty?"

"Very. With no clothes."

Remus bit his tongue, suppressing a moan. He would love to see that magazines during his sleepless nights of arousal, but it were Sirius' voice and eyes that were turning him on right now. He was trying to focus on just his face, avoiding his naked wet body.

"What were you two doing while, uh, looking at...them...?" His voice was sounding like a desperate plea. Sirius was killing him.

Sirius smirked, shameless, handing the soap back to Remus. Then he turned away, giving Remus a good look at his bare wet ass.

"W-what?"

"Clean my back, please."

Remus blinked, astonished.

He couldn't stop looking at the curve of Sirius' ass, remembering how firm his butt cheeks were when he touched them. His breath was caught in his throat and his knees were shaking.

"Moony, please."

Using all his control, Remus touched Sirius' back, concentrating on holding the soap firmly. He couldn't handle the possibility of bending down to pick the bar and risk looking right at Sirius' ass. His skin was soft, just like it was the day before, but the hot water made it deliciously slippery. Sirius moaned in approval. Remus closed his eyes. His cock was throbbing and when his palms touched Sirius' low back, the soap escaped from his trembling fingers. Without thinking twice, he grabbed Sirius' ass, groaning. The moan Sirius gave him was enough to make him squeeze it with full force.

"Moony..." Sirius jerked his hips on Remus' groin, his voice shaky "Come closer..."

He obeyed, rubbing his whole body on Sirius' back, his hands gripping his hip. Now Sirius' forehead was resting in the cold tile and the hot water was sliding down Remus' back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Remus mumbled in his ear, eyes closed tight.

"Need you..." Sirius gasped, rocking his hips back and forth "Need you so much."

It was too much to handle. With a groan, Remus turned Sirius body to him, crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. While his hands were clutching on Sirius' bare ass, Sirius' hands were grabbing the hem of his wet shirt, trying to pull it off.

After helping him to undress his torso, Remus held their chests together, one hand on Sirius waist, the other on his nape, guiding the kiss.

Sirius pulled down Remus' shorts and underwear and Remus tossed them away. Naked and kissing hard, their erections pressed against each other. They could only hear the noise produced by their tongues and lips, and the hot water colliding to the tiled floor.

"Moony..." Sirius moaned when Remus began to bite his neck "Put one finger in me."

"Uh?"

"Here," grabbing one of Remus' hands, Sirius placed it on the entrance between his buttocks "Your finger. Inside..."

Groaning, Remus squeezed the hot skin, making Sirius gasp.

"How?" he asked with his voice brokenly.

"Sit...there," pointing to the opposite wall, Sirius placed his palms on Remus' chest, walking and forcing him to step back. When Remus' back touched the cold tile, making him shiver, Sirius' hands moved to his shoulders, pushing them down. "Sit."

Remus obeyed, gulping at the view of Sirius' dick right in front of his face. Before he could think twice, Sirius sat on his lap, his legs tangled around Remus waist. Remus held him closer, staring at his swollen lips.

"Give me your hand," Sirius asked huskily, licking Remus finger without breaking eye contact.

"You're going to kill me..."

Sirius smirked, placing the finger covered with saliva on his entrance.

"Put your finger inside..."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked dizzy thanking mentally that he didn't need the strength of his knees anymore.

"Yeah..." Sirius touched Remus' neck with his tongue. "Fuck me, Moony..."

Howling a curse, Remus bit Sirius' shoulder, rubbing his finger on the tight muscle ring. Sirius was panting heavily in his ear, sucking on his earlobe. His entrance was twitching and the lubrication wasn't enough to allow Remus' finger inside of him. Spitting on his palm, Sirius spread saliva on his tight hole, placing Remus' finger on it again, forcing it to enter.

"Careful..." Remus moaned, his eyes glued on Sirius' face.

"Shush, Moony..."

When the fingertip was inside him, Remus groaned, watching Sirius throwing back his head, exposing his Adam's apple, trying to control a loud moan biting his lip.

"You're so hot, you bastard..." Remus mumbled, struggling to breath.

Sirius smiled, grunting while moving his hips, impaling himself on Remus' finger. It was a bit dry and tight, but he didn't stop. They were sweating and the hot water was making the atmosphere more stuffy. Remus couldn't help but imagine Sirius moving on his cock. Grabbing his hardness, Remus began to stroke Sirius' dick, feeling the muscles squeezing his finger.

"Would you fuck me?" Sirius panted on his cheek, both hands clutching tight on his shoulders, still moving his hips. "Hm?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?" Sirius teased, licking from Remus chin to his upper lip.

In response, Remus' hand grabbed Sirius' flank, pulling his body down on his finger. Sirius moaned, closing his eyes.

"Bad Moony... Fuck me..."

"I will..."

"Now..."

Without further warning, Sirius stopped, moving away from Remus. Before he could ask anything, Sirius placed himself in front of Remus on his knees and elbows, exposing himself. Remus felt a violent twinge in his dick.

"Come..."

"S-sirius..."

"Do you want me, Moony?"

"Yeah..."

"Come and take me."

Shaking, Remus got down on his knees, looking at Sirius' body bent in front of him, panting. He stared at the pink spot between his butt cheeks, swallowing hard.

"Sirius...you're too...tight…"

"Use your finger again."

Nodding, Remus pulled apart Sirius' ass, spitting on his entrance. He had no idea what he was doing, but the mere thought of being inside Sirius had removed all his reason.

Rubbing his finger again, he forced passage, opening his mouth to breathe hard with the sight. Sirius groaned, moving his hips. Remus' neck, back and chest were wet, a mix of water and sweat. He felt sticky, hot and breathless.

"You're amazing..."

Sirius moaned in response, moving his hips more violently. His entrance was too tight, squeezing Remus' finger. He needed to bite his palm when he saw his whole finger inside of Sirius.

"T-touch yourself..."

Remus obeyed, stroking his hardness while watching Sirius move on his finger. By his erratic moves, he knew that Sirius was touching himself too. His flesh was oversensitive, it was almost hurtful to touch. Increasing his speed following Sirius, it doesn't take long for him to come all over Sirius' butt cheeks, listening to Sirius come as his ass strangled his finger. Taking his finger out abruptly, Remus grabbed Sirius' body as he lost his control, panting with eyes closed, his sperm mixing with the water.

After a few seconds, Remus noticed that Sirius was asleep. With his back pressed on the cold tile, feeling dizzy and numb, he stared at his naked friend.

His head was spinning. Again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to update this story here on AO3! I'm so sorry!

Headache. Again. Regret. Again.

Keeping his eyes open was painful, but he couldn't deny that the sight before him was good, even if he felt guilty. Resting on his bed, Remus was observing Sirius' chest moving in a light breathing. He was sound asleep, hugging his pillow and covered by a warm blanket. So serene.

He was beautiful, he was perfect.

His body was a temptation.

But he was drunk and Remus touched him again, taking advantage of his situation. He felt so dirty when he washed him after they touched...mostly when he couldn't stop looking at his body whilst drying him with the towel to put his pajamas, before carrying him to his bed.

He was such a pervert.

Remus grimaced, sitting on his bed. He was thinking about finding Madam Pomfrey. It was Saturday and he had so much homework to do, he couldn't allow himself to procrastinate it. Grabbing his bathrobe, he was tying the knot when he heard a noise. Almost panicking thinking about Sirius, he noticed Peter walking inside the dorm, his face tired.

"Morning, Moons."

"Hey" Remus gulped "Why are you awake so early?"

"McGonagall saw me last night."

"What?"

"After I left you, Frank and his friends went to his dorm and I thought that it would be nice to sneak to the kitchen."

"And she found you?" He watched Peter nod, opening his trunk "Detention?"

"Yeah, with professor Sprout, cleaning the greenhouses" Peter shrugged "I forgot my gloves."

"I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault. It could be worse. She could have found Sirius drunk."

"Yeah..."

"By the way... I didn't see you two coming back".

"Oh, he was...um...it was hard to, uh, bath him."

"I can imagine. He is okay though?"

"Yeah, he's fine..."

"You look tired" Peter frowned "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a headache...I was going to see Poppy."

"Like that?" Peter pointed to Remus' clothes.

"Yeah"

"McGonagall won't approve. Besides, you're a prefect".

"I don't care...whatever..."

Rushing outside before Peter could continue, Remus breathed deeply. He was a mess.

The mattress was comfy, as was his pillow. And his blanket was warm and soft. But somehow he wasn't comfortable. His body was aching. Groaning, Sirius rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Finally" a voice reached his ears. "I thought you were dead".

"Morning, Prongs."

"Afternoon, you mean."

"Hm?"

"It's 2AM."

"WHAT?" He abruptly sat up, feeling his head. "Fuck."

"Headache?"

"Probably. You should've woken me up."

"You seemed happy sleeping" James shrugged, writing on a piece of parchment.

"I missed breakfast and lunch".

"So?"

"What kind of friend are you? Why didn't Remus wake me up?"

"I don't know. When I woke he was gone already. Wormy told me that he went to Madam Pomfrey early this morning".

"And he's still in the infirmary?" Suddenly, Sirius felt pretty awake.

"Nope, I went there to check on him. He's not there".

"He left in the morning and disappeared? And you're okay with this?"

"He must be avoiding you" James shrugged, with a grin. "You were awful to him last night."

"What have I done?"

"Well, you got drunk again. We were having fun, you know? But then you began to scream his name, and he wasn't here... do you remember? He packed his things and went to another dorm".

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you got really desperate and ran away, screaming for him. I tried to follow you, but I was throwing up my guts, know what I mean?" He grimaced. "After a while Pete went to look for you. Apparently, Evans told him that you were running in the gardens, crying and screaming Remus' name. You were accusing the squid, screaming that he had kidnapped Moony." James giggled "I would've paid to have seen that."

"I did that?!"

"Yeah. Wormtail almost drowned trying to prevent you from picking a fight with the squid. Then he brought you back and you tried to walk to the girls dorms, screaming that Remus couldn't procreate with them...that you were his official bitch." James laughed hard.

"I didn't... I couldn't have done that!"

"You did! And I heard those screams from the bathroom on the first floor".

"Crap..."

"Then I fainted in my own puke. That was awful".

"Ew."

"Yeah, pretty bad. But Prewett and Evans helped me. I will never be able to look at her anymore..."

"But what about me?"

"Well, Wormy told me that after Evans yelled at you and the girls went back to their dorms, you went knocking on every dorm, the boys' dorm, searching for Moony. Prewett, the other Prewett, almost punched you when you insisted that he was hiding Moony beneath his blankets. Then you started to cry again. Wormtail said it was pretty hilarious."

"Is it all true?" Sirius was feeling dizzy again.

"Yeah, it is. But it gets worse," tossing his homework aside, James smiled "You knocked on Longbottom's dorm. And Moony was there".

"Moony was sleeping in Frank's dorm? Why?!"

"Don't know. Probably trying to avoiding both of us."

"He's not even that close with Frank!"

"Whatever. Moony was there. You ran straight to his lap and clutched onto him crying like a baby with a dirty nappy."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I fucking didn't!"

"Yeah, Padfoot, you did. Frank asked me during breakfast if you were okay."

"Fuck, James" hiding his head on his hands, Sirius cursed.

"I know."

"You're enjoying this!"

"No I'm not. I missed all the fun" he grinned. "But let me continue. You started to cry louder, asking Moony why he had abandoned you..."

"I asked him that?!"

"Yes, you did. And he yelled at you. And then you run away like a girl with a broken heart, locking yourself in one of the bathrooms."

"And what about Moony?"

"Well, you know Robins, right? The beater that looks like a troll? He told Wormtail, after all that confusion, that he threatened Moony, telling him that he would choke the life out of him if he refused to go to you to apologise."

"He touched Remus?! That bloody ogre touched Remus, James?!"

"No, no, calm down" James reassured, as Sirius started to look pissed. "Moony wasn't a fool. He went to the bathroom. Frank and his friends were there, Wormy also. They tried to make you open the door, but you refused until Moony came. Then he helped you with your bath..."

"Wait, everyone saw me naked?!"

"No, no, just Moony. When he entered the bathroom he told the others to leave, he said that he would take care of you. Frank and his friends went back to sleep, and Wormy tried to smuggle food from the kitchens, but McGonagall saw him. He's been in detention with professor Sprout since this morning."

"And Remus?"

"I've told you, I don't know about Moony. Wormtail told me that he had a headache or something. He must have been pretty bad, because he went to Madam Pomfrey wearing a bathrobe."

"Moony did that?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

Sirius frowned, standing up, looking for a pair of trousers.

"If you go to the kitchens maybe the elves would feed you".

"Fuck that, I'm not hungry" Sirius stated, even if his stomach was aching. "I need to find Remus."

"Man, I looked for Remus the whole morning and I couldn't find a glimpse of him."

"And you're that calm when one of your friends is missing?!"

"Obviously not, but Moony knows how to take care of himself."

"The map, where's the map?"

"Here" James handled him and old piece of parchment. "I'm not stupid, I looked at the map."

"He's not on the map?!" Sirius felt the panic rising.

"Nope, you know that this map just show the places we know. Hogwarts is full of her own secrets. Relax."

"I'll look for him and if I couldn't find him I'll go to Dumbledore for help!" said Sirius, resolute, searching for his shoes.

"Moony is pissed with you. You should accept it."

"Accept what? That he's missing?"

"Sort of. You should accept that after all the trouble you had caused him he needs some space" James shrugged.

"Are you trying to say that Remus is avoiding me?"

"Pretty much."

"He would never do this to me."

"Why not?"

"Because...he was always there for me."

"Yeah, he must be pretty exhausted of cleaning up your shit all the time, Sirius".

"Shut up! You were the one that got me drunk last night!"

"I didn't force you."

"Shut up, James" glaring at his friend, Sirius left the dorm.

He was absolutely masochist.

The enchanted roof was showing him constellations, specifically the dog's constellation. And there she was. Sirius. The brightest star on the sky.

Lying on the floor of the Room of Requirement, his head resting on his crossed arms, Remus sighed. If Sirius figured out what he had done their friendship would be ruined. James was close to Sirius, if the Marauders would ever split up it would be because of Sirius' loathing for Remus... James would surely follow Sirius. Peter also, as he would not find it amusing to have a nerdy werewolf as a friend rather than two popular funny guys. Regarding his werewolf condition, he would be all alone now. Even worse, Sirius could tell everybody at school about his 'furry problem'.

No, he would not be that extreme.

His eyes were looking randomly at the enchanted galaxy. It was a blessing that he never spoke with the others about the secret room. Now Sirius couldn't find him. The room would provide everything he needed; he would never more feel the reasons to go away. He could stay there during the full moon, the room would help him…

"Such Gryffindor courage, Remus..."

But it felt so nice...having Sirius next to him, kissing him, listening to his voice begging...it felt wonderful. To have someone showing that kind of need for him, making him feel sexy, beautiful... And it was Sirius Black craving for him, one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts.

Shaking his head Remus whined, clutching on one of the cushions, his eyes gazing at the bright star above him.

Sighing in frustration, Sirius opened the door, staring at Peter and James playing chess. It angered him.

"So? Any trace of Moons?"

"None. I need your cloak."

"Why?" James frowned. "You're looking sulky".

"Such a good day, uh?" Sirius scowled, grabbing his coat. "Give me the cloak."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Hogsmeade. I will go to Hogsmeade look for Remus."

"Are you insane?" Peter gazed at him, his eyes wide "We can't go to Hogsmeade. None of us, not even Remus. You heard McGonagall about the last prank with Snivellus. We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade until the end of the term."

"Besides, Dumbledore only agreed to not taking off my cloak if I promise to not use it to go Hogsmeade."

"I don't care about McGonagall or Dumbledore! Screw them!" Sirius glared at his friends. "Moony is missing. I searched the whole school looking for him! And you're here, playing chess like nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened" James shrugged. "He's mad at you. Accept it."

"You were a git to him yesterday."

"Shut up, Peter!" Running his hands nervously through his hair, Sirius gulped. It was an awful feeling to know that Remus was so pissed off with him that he was not even inclined to look at him. "I never meant to..."

"We know" Peter threw a box of chocolate frogs at him. "I know. I saw you yesterday. You were miserable screaming and crying for him. Pretty much like now, but with tears."

"He screamed at me, right? In Frank's dorm" biting the chocolate, Sirius felt his stomach ache. "James told me. What did he say?"

"Well, he said that you were selfish and stupid" Peter watched Sirius grimace. "He asked you to leave, to go back to your dorm and leave him there. He was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to Frank's bed."

"Why would he ever be in Frank's dorm, to begin with?" Sirius asked, sulkily. "They're not even close."

"They're both nerds" James shrugged.

"Whatever, what else, Worms?"

"Well, then you began to cry even more, begging him to come with you. You said that he abandoned you. When he refused, you ran away and locked yourself in a bathroom. Frank and his friends ran to you, me too. We couldn't get you to come out. Frank didn't want to use a spell as you were too frightened and emotional."

"How thoughtful" Sirius mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Then Remus came. And you let him in. He said that he would take care of you."

"And he did. You woke up bathed and covered with your blanket. Moony was almost a mum to you. As always" James grinned.

"Maybe he's tired of you" Peter watched Sirius choke on the chocolate. "I mean, maybe he's tired of taking care of you every time you do something stupid."

"He couldn't be tired of me!" Sirius squealed, massaging his throat. "Remus loves me!"

At the same time, the door opened and Remus stood in the doorway, eyes wide and cheeks blushing.

Sirius looked from his friends to Remus. Tossing aside his chocolate frog, he ran to Remus, hugging him. Remus gasped.

"Where were you?!" Looking carefully at Remus' face and arms, Sirius was sounding paranoid. "Are you hurt? Are you sick? Robins touched you?"

"No..." Remus mumbled, scared, whilst Sirius was checking his chest and arms, apparently searching for broken bones. "I'm fine..."

"Then where were you? You almost killed me!"

"Sorry..."

Remus avoided Sirius gaze. He was dizzy, regretting his decision to come back. Walking to his bed, he noticed Sirius following him.

"Moony, you're weird" his tone was insecure. "It was... something that I did...? Last night?"

"Hm?" Feeling his heartbeat becoming irregular, Remus gazed at him. He was clearly worried, his brow furrowed.

"I did something to annoy you? Last night?"

"No..." Wondering how much Sirius remembered, Remus kept looking at him, waiting for the explosion that didn't come. "You...you don't remember? Nothing?"

"Nothing" Sirius gulped. "Tell me...was I too stressful for you? Because whatever I've done, I'm sorry."

"No...i-it's fine..." trying to smile at him, Remus felt even guiltier. "I, hm, I need to go..."

"Where?!" Sirius interrupted him, abruptly.

"... Take a bath" looking for his trunk, Remus tried to pick his clothes as quick as possible. He had to think on how to tell Sirius everything about the night before.

"Are you okay? For sure?" Peter asked, watching Remus.

"Yeah..." staring at James and Peter, Remus smiled nervously "I'm fine."

"You're mad at me" Sirius mumbled, looking miserable. "I can tell when you're pissed off with me."

"I'm not..."

"You can barely look at me."

Remus bit his lip, feeling even worse. Sirius was so worried. If he knew what Remus had done…

"I'm fine... I'm not mad at you." He tried to smile, feeling like he was failing miserably.

"Are you sure?" Sirius watched Remus nod. "Hm, are you hungry? You skipped lunch, I guess."

"I'm okay"

"Take it" handling him one chocolate frog, Sirius tried to smile too, biting the corner of his lip.

"Thanks... I will be right back."

Nodding, Sirius watched Remus walk out of the room and down the corridor.

Rolling uncomfortably on his bed, Sirius gave up on his homework. Remus was taking too long in his bath. When the door swung open, he almost jumped off of the mattress. But it was Marlene McKinnon. James shouted, covering his legs with the duvet.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Like I wanted to see your pale thighs, Potter" she rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Bad news, boys. Remus Lupin just seized your drinks. And he's very pissed off."

"What?" Sirius was terrified. "What drinks?"

"The ones my brother gave me today at Hogsmeade. He told me that you send him an owl for more." She looked at James "Pretty addicted you, uh?"

"You said that Remus..."

"Yeah, no drinks tonight, boys" she shrugged, "At least not for you."

"What do you mean?" James asked, clearly nervous.

"Well, he was walking here, I think he took a bath, his hair was wet...he was gorgeous, as always" she smirked, dreamily.

"Marlene, please."

"Sorry, Potter" she giggled. "Well, I asked him if he could do a favor for me and bring you the drinks my brother smuggled. I told him that you were pretty eager to have them, as you two" she pointed to Sirius and James, "were desperately searching for someone in the castle today. Dorcas told my brother, and he thought it was him that you were looking for. As he wasn't in the mood to hear you complaining, Potter, he asked me to give you your order."

"And how did Remus seize it?!"

"Well... I saw him , and as he's your friend... and he's bloody attractive... I was thinking about talking to him, using the drinks as an excuse...to finally ask him out."

"You fancy Remus?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow.

"Obviously, are you blind? He's fucking perfect. I won't finish Hogwarts without snogging him first."

"I thought that you fancied me" Sirius mumbled, looking wroth.

"Sorry, Black, you're handsome, but in a vulgar way... Remus is pure, alluring...it makes you want to pin him to a wall and-"

"Enough!" James hissed, looking scared at Marlene "What did Remus do?"

"Well, he got pretty angry when I told him about the drinks. Honestly, it made him sexier...ok, sorry, Potter. He muttered some spell and almost all the bottles faded away. Except one, which he took with him."

"Dammit, he'll show it to McGonagall!"

"I don't think so. He said it was time for him to have some fun. When he left the common room he was opening the bottle."

"What the fuck?!" Sirius pulled at a of his hair. "James, Moony isn't used to alcohol!"

"He stole my bottles! Let's get him!"

Leaving Marlene behind, James, Sirius and Peter ran away.

It was a worthless task. They couldn't find Remus.

James head was almost exploding with fear and stress. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion for his nerves and now he was sleeping, snoring more than ever. Peter was also sound asleep, after eating two boxes of chocolate frogs and liquorice wands. Only Sirius was awake, sitting on his bed, worried. After James gave up on their search for Remus, he did it alone, hidden beneath the cloak past curfew. He was tired and stressed, but he couldn't sleep. Not when Remus wasn't here. Closing his eyes and sighing, he heard a noise. When he opened his eyes he saw that the bulb of his lampshade was no longer turned on. And the door was open, giving way to a shambling figure.

"Moony?"

Trying to grab his wand to cast a spell to illuminate the room more efficiently, the wooden object flew from his hand. He could hear Remus' voice mumbling 'Expelliarmus."

"Moony, are you okay?"

Walking slowly to him, Remus climbed on Sirius' bed, wobbling. He cast another three spells and the curtains locked themselves. Small lights floating in the air illuminated the two of them. Sirius looked at Remus. Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and a maniac glimpse on his eyes.

"M-moony? Don't hit me..."

"I have better ways to hurt you" he mumbled on a husky voice, shoving Sirius away, and climbing on him "Pleasurable ways."

"What?" scared and lying on the mattress he watched Remus smile, a wide smile.

"Moony... is up to mischief."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my patient beta-reader, DaniHabisky.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of gay sex. If you don't like it, please, don't read it.  
> Late warning (because I'm an idiot): contains dub-con.

Remus gave him an impish smile and Sirius frowned, the smell of alcohol reaching his nostrils. He gulped.

"Moony, are you okay?"

"Awesome" grinning, Remus took off his shirt, his hands grabbing his belt buckle "Undress yourself."

"Come again?"

"Undress" hissing, Remus tossed his trousers next to Sirius face "Yourself. And shut up."

"What are yo-"

"Petrificus Totalus" before Sirius could understand what was happening, he felt his body paralyzed. His frantic and worried eyes watched as Remus smirked, wand in hand "You stupid git. Do you really think that you're going to fool me around again? Uh? Not now!"

Yanking Sirius' shorts and underwear, Remus giggled, his eyes on the flaccid dick resting on the pale skin in front of him. Sirius felt the panic raising. With mute terror he watched as Remus ripped his shirt, smirking, his long fingers touching Sirius' chest.

"Why are you trembling, Padfoot?" Remus purred, looking right into his eyes. "I think I asked you to, please, stay quiet" he giggled again, scanning Sirius' skin and licking his own lips. "I'll show you a good reason to stop playing with me, Sirius. I'm done with empty promises" squeezing one of Sirius' nipples between his thumb and index finger, Remus touched his own boxers with his wand, muttering 'Evanesco'. When he leaned on Sirius' body, biting his neck, Sirius felt Remus' hardness pressing on his belly.

The spell was rooting him on place, but the jolt of panic was so strong that he could almost break the enchantment. Remus' tongue was licking from his earlobe to his shoulders, biting occasionally.

"You're going to be mine tonight" purring against Sirius' ear, Remus grabbed his wand, vanishing the spell that was constraining Sirius' movements.

When Sirius tried to take off Remus away the only response he received was a loud laugh, almost a bark. Grabbing his wrists and pinning him on the bed, Remus was straddling Sirius.

"Remus, are you out of your mind?"

"You're going to touch me" Remus ordered. "Touch me!"

"Remus, why are y-"

"Touch me otherwise I'll rape you!"

Sirius gulped, scared.

"You kissed me once" Remus mumbled, struggling to hold Sirius in place. "You teased me, you made me come in my own hands twice... Now..." gritting his teeth, Remus was digging his nails on Sirius' wrist, painfully "... You're going to touch me properly".

Sirius blinked, his mind wasn't working well. He could tell that Remus was drunk, horny and angry, pretty fucking pissed. And he was demanding Sirius to touch him in a sexual fashion. Staring at Remus' maniac eyes, Sirius used all his force to shove Remus aside, moving fast to the curtains, wishing to run away and wake James. But the curtains were as rigid as a concrete wall. Shit. Probably another spell.

"James! Pete!"

"They won't hear you" Remus' low and shaky voice made Sirius tremble. "Silence spells. You're such an idiot, sleeping with your wand in you school bag".

"Remus, I... What?!"

"Be a good boy" Remus smiled, pointing his wand to Sirius' face "And I would not hurt you... at least not with my wand".

"What did I do this time?"

"It's what you didn't do. Are you seeing this?" pointing his free hand to his erection, Remus smiled "Suck me."

"Uh?!" shocked, Sirius felt his heartbeat getting erratic. "What kind of prank ar-"

"I can paralyze you again and fuck your mouth until your throat bleeds" growling with fury in his eyes, Remus glared at Sirius "You promised me once. Now give me what you denied me before."

Searching for any signal that Remus was just pretending, Sirius nervousness rose when he realized that Remus was speaking seriously. Looking to his groin, Sirius quivered. Remus wasn't small, his dick was fully grown.

It was a beautiful sight, he couldn't deny. Naked, breathing heavily, his white skin a little wet with sweat, lips parted, eyes shining with lust, his cock standing gloriously erected and that dominating posture. Remus was a mind-blowing view.

"You're a liar" Sirius was dragged out from his thoughts by Remus' ironic voice. "A bloody liar."

"What do you mean?"

"You like blokes. You like dicks."

"Remus..."

"Sober you said you don't, whilst drunken you said you do..." grinning full of malice, Remus pointed his dick again. "You like it. I can tell by the way you're looking at me."

"You're drunk, Remus..."

"So were you. And you got what you were looking for. Now it's my time to get what I need."

"I got what I was looking for?" confused, Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll teach you..." his voice was brokenly and Sirius couldn't tell the reason of Remus' shaky breath "...to not hide with stupid excuses to satisfy yourself, leaving me horny and frustrated... Now you're sober...you can't run away... And you're going to act according to what I want... Suck me now."

"Remus..."

"NOW!"

Almost jumping with fright, for a second Sirius thought that Remus angry howl would be heard, but then he remembered the spell. He was finally faced with one of his most secret fantasies. A naked man in his bed, horny, telling him to suck his dick... But it was Remus! Remus was hot. He couldn't deny that Marlene was accurately right. Remus was an invitation to a hot snog against a wall, hidden in an empty class. But Remus was also his friend.

"Sirius... Don't make me lose my patience..."

Sirius nodded, shaking. He could...prove it. How it tastes like. Remus couldn't blame him. He was asking, almost forcing Sirius to touch him sexually. He could experiment...how it feels...it would be just one casual blowjob... He could convince Remus to go sleep, without diving too much into that madness...

Placing himself in front of Remus' body, his cock in front of Sirius' face, he glanced at Remus, waiting for instructions. His own cock was stiffening and he was trying to hide it from the other boy. Remus pulled Sirius' hair, guiding his head to his hard member, roughly.

Opening his mouth, hesitantly, Sirius licked the head of Remus' dick. The flesh was soft and warm, and the groan that escaped Remus' throat made Sirius tremble. Wondering how Remus would react, Sirius placed his hands on Remus' thighs, noticing that the wand on his temple was moving awkwardly, like the hand that was holding it was shaking. That thought made a jolt of pleasure engulf his dick.

"Suck me."

Holding a moan after hearing Remus' tone, Sirius let the head of the cock slide inside his mouth, licking and sucking it experimentally. It was exciting, a little hard to breathe when he began to slide more of Remus' dick into his mouth. Bobbing his head like some girls used to do with him, Sirius could feel Remus' breath getting heavy, his cock throbbing on his tongue. It was a conflicting feeling.

He was dizzy with arousal, loving the moans in response to his first blowjob, but it was Remus. And he shouldn't be using Remus that way. The fact was that he wasn't able to tell that he wasn't enjoying.

Trying to hold Remus' jerking hips to avoid gagging, Sirius held the length of Remus' cock, sucking hard on the head. The flesh was so tender and soft, and Remus was making the most delicious noises every time Sirius pressed his tongue on the slit of his dick. His groans were absolutely obscene, loud and inebriating and Sirius was trying so hard to not touch himself. He glanced at Remus which made him moan on the cock he was sucking. Remus had his eyes closed tight, red lips parted, his chest glowing with sweat. The wand resting on Sirius' neck, trembling.

Rapt by the effect he was causing on Remus, Sirius tried to suck harder, faster, trying not to gag and getting out of breath. But when Remus was almost screaming, Sirius felt long and shaking fingers on his hair, pulling it painfully, breaking the contact of his mouth to Remus' cock. Whining and surprised, it was too late when Sirius realized that Remus was on top of him kissing him fiercely.

His first reaction was to moan into Remus' mouth, kissing him back effusively, clutching tight on the hot body above him. He let his hands slid all over Remus' back, entwining their legs together, moaning when one of Remus' hands gripped one of his thighs, lifting it, his mouth biting his chest. Their cocks were throbbing against each other. The air was stuffy.

No, dammit, no!

Opening his eyes and stopping to rub against Remus' body, Sirius gulped.

Fuck, no, no, NO!.

"Remus, don't... Stop it..."

But Remus didn't seem to listen to him. Sirius was torn between his arousal and his regret. The heat was undeniable; he couldn't deny that Remus' noises and touch were driving him insane. But it was Remus. A drunken Remus. A drunken, probably straight, Remus that would kill him if they keep touching until...

"Remus, we can't...listen to me, we can't, you're drunk and I shouldn't d-"

A cry of pain left his mouth when Remus slapped hard on his thigh. Looking right into his lustful eyes, Sirius gulped.

"You're mine. All mine" speaking huskily, with his shaky breath, Remus squeezed Sirius' jaw. "Every piece of you belongs to me, get it?"

Sirius was dumbfounded. It was like Remus was possessed by some aggressive and perverted entity. He only knew it was Remus speaking because he saw his lips moving. But even his voice tone sounded uncanny. The smell of alcohol was striking.

"Remus..." Sirius began to speak, trying to bring reason to the guy he considered to be one of his best friends.

But as soon as the words left his throat, Remus crashed their lips together once more. It would be a lie to say that it wasn't a good kiss. To Sirius it was a mind-blowing kiss, more tongue than lips. It was slow, but erotic. A kiss that doesn't seemed to be one given by Remus, at least a sober Remus. The taste of his mouth resembled a mix of alcohol and candies, blueberry, to be more precise. Clutching on Remus' shoulder blades, Sirius' actions were a clear contradiction to his intentions to avoid doing something that he and Remus would regret.

Pinning Sirius on the bed, Remus moved his lips to Sirius' neck, sucking, and then sliding down to his chest. Sirius wiggled when teeth touched his nipple, harshly. Remus was oddly dominant and almost violent. Fear was mixed to Sirius' nervousness, but when Remus let go of his wrists, Sirius did not attempt to shove him away, because Remus' head was moving dangerously close to his crotch. The head of his dick rubbing against Remus' chin while he was biting the flesh above Sirius' belly button. It was fairly tempting.

He was wondering how it would feel like to have Remus' mouth on his dick. How he would touch him, tenderly or violently? What his tongue would feel like against his flesh... Almost whining, feeling his cock aching, Sirius' eyes caught Remus', as the boy was making a trail of kisses and bites on his chest up to his ear again.

"I can do whatever I want with you" he purred on his ear, making Sirius writhe, while Remus was spreading Sirius' legs bluntly, placing himself beneath them "Wrap your legs around me."

"W-why?" his shaking breath went much more erratic when a rude hand gripped his neck with strength "Re-Remus...!"

"Do as I say" gritting his teeth, Remus bite Sirius' cheek, thrusting his hips. The friction of his dick making Sirius moan.

Hesitantly, he placed his legs on Remus' back, clumsily. It was a weird position.

"Good boy" Remus groaned against his face, licking the flesh he had bitten, one hand on Sirius' hair, pulling his locks, claiming more space to bite the side of his neck.

It was a good combination. The sweaty body pressed to his own, a hard dick rubbing on him, rough teeth leaving bruises on his skin, a rough hand pulling his hair so strongly that he thought it would pull his locks out. His desire to give in and have sex with Remus was overly provoking to his weak nerves.

"Padfoot?" he purred in his ear, to which Sirius answered with a moan. It made Remus giggle, thrusting hard against him. "Do you remember what you gave me last Christmas?"

"Hm?" intoxicated and on the edge of irrationality, Sirius had no clue.

"You teased me with that book, uh? Maybe I should show you what I learnt" kissing him again, holding Sirius' lower lip between his teeth, Remus muttered "You can't be a teaser forever. You need to pay now. Your very body seems like a good price to ask for."

Blinking confused and aroused, Sirius mewled when Remus broke contact, sitting on his heels, looking him from above.

"Turn your back to me" he demanded, his hand stroking his own cock. Sirius gulped, terrified "Yeah, you got it right. On your knees, Sirius. Now."

Sirius was petrified. His heart skipped a beat, while watching the cruel and animal smile etched upon Remus' face. Before he could think clearly on ways to protest, a wand was being pointed against him, again.

"Obey me. Before I need to force you and make you lose all the fun."

"Remus…I...I never..."

"It would be better" giggling full of malice, he watched Sirius gulping "It would be good. I have my secrets."

"It's...it's going to hurt...!"

"If you don't obey me right now..." his voice was gruff and rampant "... I will make sure to hurt you, I will make you bleed! Now ON YOUR KNEES!"

The fear was increasing, almost overcoming his desire. This side of Remus was scaring him immensely. Feeling his limbs shaking and still thinking about how to take Remus' wand, Sirius moved as Remus demanded. As soon as he had his back turned to Remus, he was pushed forward, his wrists wrapped with ropes casted by Remus. He squealed, trying to free himself. Remus laughed, pulling Sirius' hips up. He tried to kick Remus, unsuccessfully.

"Do I have to constrain your legs too?"

"Remus, stop it!" The despair in his voice was striking. "You can't d-"

"What part..." Remus groaned, slapping his butt "don't you understand?" another slap "You're mine..." a harsh sequence of slaps made Sirius cry out "...you're mine tonight!"

He wanted to speak, desperately, but his voice was gone. With tears in his eyes and his heart beating so fast that he feared it would explode, Sirius bit his lips, closing his eyes tight when the tip of Remus' wand touched his assehole. It was so cruel and perverted...he couldn't believe that Remus was doing that to him.

But the wand didn't penetrate him, as he feared. He heard Remus muttering a spell, and then he felt a hot sensation inside his ass, another spell and his entrance was wet and sticky. Remus was preparing him! Trying to lay down and end the madness, Sirius felt an invisible force holding him on place. Another spell. He began to yell at Remus, as a fourth spell made him feel like his canal was being stretched.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCK ME, REMUS! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Odd. I think this was exactly what I had on mind."

Cursing him, Sirius was getting out of breath with his struggle to stop Remus. His cock was withering. A gasp of surprise escaped his mouth when a finger entered him abruptly, burying itself inside Sirius. Remus moaned louder. It felt strange, but not painful like he imagined. That finger shouldn't enter him so easily... What kind of spell was that?

Remus started to move his finger, in and out, not too careful. It was odd, but somehow enjoyable. Sirius was quiet, his cheek pressed on the pillow, trying to look at Remus from above his shoulder. Remus was rotating his finger inside Sirius, pressing his fingertip more firmly to his canal. It was impossible not to groan. Even if he was dead scared, Sirius was also curious and avid. A second finger was inserted on him and the excruciating pain never showed up. Weird. It made him squirm. Remus was scissoring his fingers inside of him.

"You're such a bitch, Sirius" Remus purred, as Sirius winced.

Fuck, he was enjoying.

Remus bent over, licking Sirius' lower back, whilst moving his fingers quickly. Sirius snarled, jerking his hips in a search for more contact. Remus giggled, maliciously.

"Let's see if you keep enjoying it that much..." taking off his fingers, he grabbed his wand. Sirius was curious and nervous. With a flick of his wand, a mirror appeared beside them, floating in the air. It was big enough to show both of them. Sirius gulped, observing his image on the mirrored surface, lying on his stomach, wrists immobilized, hips raised. And Remus placed behind him, licking his lips.

"Remus..."

"Hm?"

"I... I can't... I never... I never did it..."

"I'm not asking for your permission" grinning, Remus was stroking his cock, the other hand touching his buttcheeks, squeezing. "You're lying. You're enjoying this."

"Fingers!" he squealed, struggling to breath against the pillow "It's different from your... you know? Inside me..."

"You'll beg for more, don't fool yourself, Pads."

Still protesting, Sirius tried to move as Remus was preparing himself to penetrate him. But another spell held him in place, and the head of Remus' dick was rubbing against his asshole. It was too big to fit without pain.

"Remus... Please!"

"I've barely started" Remus chuckled and Sirius shouted 'No!', "but if you insists..."

Slowly, the top of his hardness won over the resistance of Sirius' muscles, sliding inside the hot and tight entrance. Remus threw back his head, both hands gripping on Sirius waist. To Sirius, it felt like being torn apart. But when he felt the full length of Remus inside of him, his ass was on fire and an awkward wave of pleasure spread through his body. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had done it to girls before and the pleasure wasn't immediate for them.

"R-remus?" he gasped, watching Remus' actions on the mirror "Why it...why it isn't... aching?"

"Do you want it to ache?"

"No! I... Just wish to, ugh, to know…why...it isn-"

"Because I don't want to. Now shut up" pointing his words with a particular hard thrust, making Sirius moan, Remus increased the speed.

Incapable of containing the sounds leaving his mouth, Sirius was staring at the mirror, watching Remus' cock moving in and out of him, whilst Remus' hands were clutched on his hip bones, guiding his moves. Remus' chest was sweaty. And his own position, so exposed and vulnerable, made his dick twinge. He was being fucked by Remus!

Bending over Sirius, which made his cock go deeper, Remus grabbed his wand, ending the spells that were constraining Sirius movements. The brunette doesn't attempt to stop what his friend was doing to him. Instead he spread his legs wider, his hands grabbing his hair, eyes focused on the mirror. Remus hummed in approval. Their rhythm was frantic, and Sirius found himself swaying his hips against Remus' dick, squeezing the hardness inside him. With one hand he was stroking himself.

There was a spot inside of him that made him scream every time Remus' cock hit it. The pleasure was immeasurable. His noises were even louder and breathless. It was shameful, but he couldn't help himself. He was being fucked so roughly and fiercely. By Remus! It was mind-blowing.

With some erratic thrusts and loud grunts, Remus wasn't inside of him anymore. Startled, Sirius thought it was over, but he couldn't feel the evidence of Remus' orgasm on him. Long fingers entwined on his hair, pulling him closer. Kneeling in front of Remus, they kissed with urgency, their hands all over each other's bodies. When he broke the kiss, Remus was looking at him authoritatively.

"Ride me."

Sirius blinked, astonished.

"Uh...?"

Remus laid down on the bed, crossing his arms under his head.

"Sit on me. Now."

A flush of shame crept onto Sirius' cheeks as the realization of Remus' words hit his brain. The perverse smile on Remus' face made him feel exposed, vulnerable, and a bit ridiculous. Like a lamb at the mercy of the wolf. He looked down at Remus' member and gulped.

"I... I...don't know..." his voice was a mumble. He was mentally begging for Remus give up on that, wanting him do to it... nicely.

"Sit your ass on my dick. Now."

"But..."

"What?" Remus scowled, grabbing Sirius' cock harshly "Are you telling me that you never asked a girl to do it to you?"

"It's d-different..." the pain and the pleasure those long, lanky fingers were giving him was worsening his situation.

"How do you feel, uh?"

"You're...y-you're...cruel..." he gasped, biting his lips, watching that hand stroking him.

"I can be worse than that if you keep denying me" he squeezed, gently, the head of Sirius cock, laughing amused with his strangled moan. "Sit."

Sirius doubted the strength of his legs. Straddling Remus' body, he was trying his best to figure out how to do that. Remus was impatient, he was positioning himself eagerly beneath Sirius, holding his own cock with one hand, looking expectantly at Sirius' scared face.

He had no idea how to do that, where to put his hands for support. How should he move after allowing Remus inside of him? Placing his entrance on Remus' cock, he tried to put the hardness on him, but it kept slipping away.

"Hold your ass, you idiot."

Sirius felt slapped. Placing his hands on his buttcheeks, parting them, he tried again. Remus helped him, angrily, and Sirius gulped when he felt the head of the cock pressing against him. The feeling was odd, but good, almost unbearable. The penetration made a wet noise and Sirius shivered.

Both of Remus' hands were placed on his hips as he closed his eyes, burying his head in the pillow, groaning. Sirius felt so exposed that tears came to his eyes. But his pleasure didn't lessen, making him even more distressed about the whole situation.

Remus giggled when he saw his glistening eyes. Sirius whined, biting his lips. Harsh hands pulled him down and he clumsily placed his own hands on each side of Remus' face, his head hovering over Remus'. He felt arms holding his waist and Remus hips moving, thrusting into him. The moan was inevitable and he realized that the boy beneath him had a perfect view of his contorted face. Sirius shut his eyes, biting his lips, incapable of enduring those hazel eyes. Remus' thrusts were slow, but deep and Sirius could swear he was mumbling vulgar things to him.

As the rhythm increased, it was hard to contain his noises. He realized that he had his forehead pressed against Remus', groaning into his face. The hold on his waist became tighter and the thrusts more fast and erratic. He allowed himself to look at Remus and the shadow of the wolf was wild behind Remus' beautiful eyes. Hungry, angry and cruel. It made Sirius kiss the man dominating him hard.

As he bit on Remus' lower lip he felt a particular hard thrust that made his entrance ache. Nails were digging into his flesh and he thought that Remus was getting a sadistic pleasure in watching his face contorted in pleasure. He smiled and laughed loud when Sirius tried to bury his head on Remus' neck.

"Do you think I will keep doing your job, uh?" Placing his hands on Sirius' chest, Remus pushed Sirius, making him sit on his groin "Ride me."

The air was hot. His own body was slippery with sweat and the smell of sex was strong. He felt dizzy, but there was an intruder inside of him, throbbing. An intruder that was driving him insane, making him feel such pleasure and shame.

"K-knees..." he managed to mumble, placing both of his hands on Remus knees behind him, placing his feet clumsily on the mattress, searching for support to make his moves. He was struggling to remember how the girls used to do with him. Lifting his hips experimentally, Sirius sought to Remus' eyes, searching for his reactions. He was smirking, eyes closed. Sirius thanked mentally that he wasn't looking at him. He moved again, impaling himself on Remus. He repeated the movement, up and down, swaying his hips occasionally. Now his own eyes were shut as he moved, his head thrown back, his teeth sunk on his lower lip. He couldn't care less if Remus' eyes were watching him or not.

Remus was looking, biting his lip, eyes focused on his own cock disappearing inside of Sirius, in and out, frantically, roughly. He placed his hands on Sirius' sweaty thighs, squeezing. The brunette opened his eyes, looking at that playful smirk, watching those slender fingers clutching on his flesh, his neglected cock throbbing painfully. That drink caused the weirdest yet sexiest effect ever on Remus.

"It... aches..."

"Hm?" Remus faked an innocent tone, tilting his head at the same time that he lifted his own hips, impaling himself deeper on Sirius.

"Shit!"

"Excuse me?"

"M-my dick..." Sirius gasped, feeling his ankles and elbows burning "Touch it...p-please."

"Hm... I'm not sure if you deserve it."

"I'm going to t-touch it myself!" he squealed, trying to cease his moves, but Remus slapped hard on his thigh, worsening his rhythm and the soreness on his muscles.

"No, you're not" his voice was harsh and he grabbed Sirius' waist pulling him down violently.

Sirius screamed, sitting awkwardly and hurting his ankles. He saw stars behind his closed eyelids. Hot tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"M-moony..."

"Lie on me, give me your hands" Remus grabbed Sirius shaking hands, placing them on each side of his face, the same position they were before. Sirius felt embarrassed when his tears fell to Remus' forehead and he laughed, amused "Now, let's enjoy the sight."

Sirius blinked, confused, gasping when Remus begun to thrust again. The large mirror moved behind Sirius, still floating awkwardly on the air. Remus could have a full view of Sirius' bare ass and his own cock fucking him.

"Y-you're…a... a... p-pervert..."

"If you don't like it why are you moaning like this?" Remus purred. His eyes glued on Sirius' "Why are you squeezing me inside of you, uh?"

"K-kiss me..."

Remus laughed, licking his own lips. He moved Sirius' body back and forth, his hands clutched on his waist. Sirius whined, panting. He tried to grab his cock, but Remus held his wrist, thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck! Kiss me…"

"No," he smirked, his eyes on the mirror "You have a lovely ass."

"Shut up...!"

"Huh?" Remus frowned, smirking, ceasing his moves. "What did you say?"

"Don't stop!" Sirius squealed, blushing furiously "Don't stop!"

"I thought you weren't enjoying this. Maybe I should let you come by yourself and look for someone else."

"Don't!"

"Eager, are you?" Remus grinned, stroking Sirius' hips. "Look above your shoulder."

Gulping, Sirius swiveled his neck, placing his hands on Remus' belly, struggling to see his reflection on the mirror. Remus begun to thrust again, slowly. Sirius could see Remus' cock enter him, slippery, his veins swollen. Then sliding out, slowly. Remus was tilting his head on the pillow, watching too.

"Say you don't like it."

"I d-do..."

"Say it again." Remus was gazing at Sirius intensely, panting. Sirius turned to him, feeling dizzy.

"I do."

"You do what?" his voice was low, hoarse.

"I do like it" he purred, feeling his entrance twitching. "You...inside me," he mumbled, feeling breathless.

Remus grabbed his raven hair abruptly, pulling him down, kissing him hard, almost sinking his teeth into Sirius' lips and tongue. His other hand sliding on Sirius' wet flank, squeezing. This hand clutched on his buttcheeks, slapping it before Remus rolled their bodies, placing himself above Sirius.

His dick slipped out of Sirius, and Remus knelt between his legs, grabbing Sirius' legs and bending his knees.

"Lift your hips."

Sirius did as he was ordered, grunting at the sight of a sweaty and breathless Remus, guiding himself into Sirius again. The feeling of being penetrated made Sirius moan. Remus held his knees, moving his hips back and forth, looking right into Sirius' eyes. It was a breathtaking view. Remus' body was just gorgeous, moving frantically, glowing with sweat. He didn't objected when Sirius touched his own dick, his only reaction was to groan, pushing harder into him as Sirius' entrance strangled his cock.

Remus was almost bending over Sirius, one of his hands on the mattress, the other holding one of Sirius' legs. The touch on his dick was almost painful and Sirius couldn't stop looking at those dilated hazel eyes, feeling his orgasm near, curling up his toes.

"Kiss me..."

Remus obeyed to his mumble, letting go of Sirius' leg, as Sirius spread his legs further, kissing him sloppily, full of tongues licking lips and teeth biting tongues and lips.

Sirius was feeling near to collapse, his eyes open, gazing at those hazel irises, his tongue licking on Remus tongue. His groin was tingling.

"Cum...Cumming..."

When his orgasm hit him he lost all of his reason, feeling a hard bite on his neck as he clawed on Remus' shoulder blades, almost screaming. A loud and animalistic grunt on his ear told him that Remus' orgasm came as well. The sound of his hoarse voice made Sirius roll his eyes on its orbits, rapt and dizzy.

Remus body felt heavy while laying on him, shaking and breathless. The hot and sticky sweat covering their exhausted bodies. The sensation of numbness in Sirius' muscles was amazing. He never felt that satisfied after sex before. He let one of his hands slide through Remus' back, giggling softly at how wet they were. Remus just mewled, incapable of moving. Breathing deeply, trying to put his drowsy head back on its way, Sirius felt Remus becoming motionless, the light he casted disappeared. He was asleep.

Gently, Sirius moved Remus' body to his side, searching for his wand. It was weird to do magic with someone else's wand, but it worked. The air was fresher; the duvets were dry as well as their skin. He cleaned his sperm, grimacing at the hot liquid coming from his ass. He had no clue how to make the locking spell on his curtains when he realized that it was gone, as well the mirror (probably because Remus was sleeping). He could just wish that James and Peter wouldn't try to snoop in on his bed. It was an idiotic hope, but he couldn't think about getting out of his own bed, not when Remus was sleeping so peacefully by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on FF.net.


End file.
